


Amnésie

by Djiyae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djiyae/pseuds/Djiyae
Summary: Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 5





	1. Un final bien inattendu

Amnésie 

Chapitre 1: Un final bien inattendu 

\- SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS !

Mais Sirius ne réapparaissait pas, il avait traversé le voile, disparaissant à jamais. Harry se débattait avec violence, tentant d'échapper à la prise de Lupin. 

\- Tu ne peux rien faire Harry... Rien... C'est fini pour lui.

Son parrain ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible ! Harry ne pouvait le croire ! Il allait resurgir derrière l'arche de pierre, son éternel sourire sur le visage, avant de se relancer dans la bataille... C'était certain ! Mais alors que le jeune homme continuait de hurler son nom, avec désespoir, il réalisa. Jamais Sirius ne l'aurait fait attendre ainsi, jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné alors qu'il l'appelait comme si sa vie en dépendait sauf si... Il ne pouvait pas revenir.

Harry laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, muet, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant de tous ses membres. Remus le relâcha doucement, serrant son épaule avec force. Soudainement, un rire strident retentit dans la salle de pierres, rebondissant sur les gradins, emplissant la tête d'Harry d'images douloureuses. Cette meurtrière... Elle avait tué Sirius. Il lui ferait payer ! Se libérant d'un geste brusque de la main de Lupin, toujours sur son épaule, il se mit à courir après cette folle. La colère, la haine, tout cela emplissait ses sens, il voulait la tuer ! Tellement ! Il l'a poursuivi à travers les différentes salles qu'ils avaient traversées un peu plus tôt, il y a une éternité... Quand Sirius était encore en vie. Bellatrix lui lançait des sortilèges, tout en courant pour lui échapper, mais il l'a rattrapa enfin dans l'atrium. Elle rigolait, en l'aiguillonnant de phrases perfides.

\- Aaaaaah... Fallait-il que tu l'aimes, bébé Potter !

Une haine viscérale le traversa, une haine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant monta en lui, il hurla déversant toute la rage, toute la colère, toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme dans le sort impardonnable qu'il lui lança.

\- Endoloris !

Elle reçu le sort de plein fouet et poussa un cri, mais malheureusement le sort n'eut pas la force escomptée, et bien vite elle se releva. Elle ne riait plus mais lui lança encore une réplique cinglante.

\- Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre Potter ! Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer son sort, quand une voix froide s'éleva derrière Harry :

\- Tu m'as défié une fois de trop, Harry Potter ! Où se trouve la prophétie ? Bella, répond !

Le visage de Bellatrix se vida de toutes couleurs, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, et elle balbutia d'une voix tremblante : 

\- Je ne sais pas Maître, je...

Harry se retourna lentement, en annonçant d'un ton aussi calme et maîtrisé que possible :

\- Elle s'est brisée, vous avez échoué…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, figé de stupeur face à la silhouette grande et élancée qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait bien de Voldemort, la douleur se sa cicatrice était suffisamment grande pour le lui prouver, mais Harry le reconnaissait à peine, ou plus exactement, il ne reconnaissait plus l'apparence effrayante qu'il avait l'an dernier lors de sa résurrection. Non, il avait réussi à retrouver son apparence de jeunesse, il ressemblait beaucoup au Tom Jedusor du journal, lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, mi-long, une peau de nacre, un visage parfait, des yeux... Ah, il y avait une différence, ils étaient rouges sombres et non pas noirs, un reste de son hideuse apparence. Mais loin de l'enlaidir, ses yeux pourpres lui donnaient un air dangereux et fascinant, qui lui allait à merveille. 

\- La prophétie s'est brisée dis-tu ? dit Voldemort à mi-voix, tirant Harry de sa stupeur. Je vois la vérité dans ton esprit... Ainsi, Bella, mes mangemorts ont encore permis une fois de plus à Harry Potter de contrarier mes plans !  
\- Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je combattais Black, l'Animagus ! sanglota Bellatrix, en se jetant au pied de Voldemort  
\- Tais-toi ! coupa Voldemort, d'un ton menaçant. Et quant à toi Harry Potter ! Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, reprit-il à voix basse, une colère noire suintant de chacune de ses paroles. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry observa la lumière verte foncer droit sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste. Mais subitement un phénix s'interposa entre le sort et le jeune homme, l'oiseau disparut dans une gerbe de flammes, laissant réapparaître un oiseau chétif et malingre. Voldemort se retourna vivement. 

\- Toi !  
\- Bonsoir, Tom, salua aimablement Dumbledore.

Voldemort fixa le vieil homme d'un air haineux mais ne répondit pas.

\- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ce soir, Tom ? C'était stupide de ta part, les aurors sont en route, annonça Dumbledore d'un ton très calme.  
\- Et quand ils arriveront, je serai parti et tu seras mort ! cracha Voldemort, avec haine.  
\- Je pense que tu risques d'avoir une surprise à ce niveau là, Tom, répondit le mage, toujours aussi impassible.  
\- Tu vas me tuer ? Comme si tu en étais capable. Tu ne t'abaisses pas à de telles brutalités n'est-ce pas ? lança Voldemort, dans un ricanement désagréable.

Le vieil homme afficha une légère moue, avant de répondre, d'un ton un peu ennuyé.

\- Non, j'avoue que te tuer ne me satisferait aucunement, mais c'est l'une de tes plus grandes faiblesses Tom que de croire que la mort est la pire des choses qu'y puisse être infligé.

Un rictus de rage déforma les traits si séduisant du mage noir qui gronda alors avec hargne : 

\- Assez de bavardages ! Bat-toi ! 

Harry, complètement coupé de la réalité, assista au duel phénoménal qui opposait les deux plus grands mages de ce temps. Sorts, contres-sorts, maléfices et autres sortilèges pleuvaient de toutes parts, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Mais tout cet étalage de magie et de puissance le laissait indifférent, des pensées décousues lui traversaient l'esprit, alors que la mort de Sirius s'imposait peu à peu au jeune homme. 

Subitement, alors que Dumbledore venait de lancer une impressionnante gerbe de feu qui environna de toute part le Seigneur des ténèbres, Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire horriblement mal. Elle semblait s'ouvrir en deux tellement la souffrance était forte. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux. La douleur dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, tout ce qu'on pouvait supporter. Au tréfonds de son esprit, un serpent semblait enroulé autour de lui, insidieusement collé tout contre son âme. Mais alors qu'il hurlait et se contorsionnait au sol, il sentit que le serpent lui aussi souffrait, ils avaient fusionné, unis dans la douleur, sans aucune fuite possible. Voldemort hurla et se sentit éjecté de l'esprit d’Harry mais pas seulement, son corps tout entier fut projeté contre un mur, comme si un sort l'avait repoussé violemment. Sa tête cogna durement contre la paroi, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba évanoui, du sang commençant à couler le long de sa joue, un mince filet vermeil contrastant de façon saisissante avec sa peau pâle comme la neige. 

Dumbledore se précipita vers le garçon, celui-ci se relevait lentement, tout son corps le faisait encore souffrir mais la douleur de sa cicatrice commençait à s'estomper. 

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda t-il précipitamment, aidant le jeune homme à se relever.  
\- Ça va, grimaça le Gryffondor, en massant légèrement sa cicatrice. Où est Voldemort ?  
\- Là-bas, il semble qu'il se soit évanoui, répondit Dumbledore, en désignant un coin de l'atrium.

Harry se redressa brusquement et fixa son ennemi de toujours étendu sur le sol. Ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un si grand état de faiblesse. Même en première année, lorsqu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, il lui avait toujours paru bien assez effrayant comme ça. Mais là, étendu sur le sol, comme s’il dormait, le visage paisible, toute trace de haine disparue, il paraissait presque… innocent. Harry secoua la tête avec vigueur, ravivant sa migraine, chassant l'élan de compassion qui l'avait fugacement traversé. 

Un hurlement retentit subitement dans leur dos :  
\- Maître !

Bellatrix se précipitait vers le Seigneur des ténèbres quand Dumbledore s'interposa et lui jeta un sort qu'elle parvint à esquiver de justesse, en se jetant à terre.

Harry, s'en plus se préoccuper davantage de la mangemorte, courut vers Voldemort, afin de l'immobiliser. Le mage noir n'avait pas lâché sa baguette dans le feu de l'action, toutefois il ne l'a tenait plus fermement, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à la récupérer. Il se dépêcha également de lui lancer un sort d'incarcération, des cordes s'enroulèrent autour du corps du sorcier, le ligotant étroitement pieds et mains. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Dumbledore venait de stupéfixer Bellatrix qui s'affaissa mollement au sol. 

Soudainement, les cheminées se mirent à luire et des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières apparurent dans des éclairs verts, dont le premier Ministre de la magie qui se précipita vers eux, d'un air paniqué :

\- Dumbledore, les mangemorts ont envahi le ministère ! Que-ce passe t-il enfin ?  
\- Comme je n'ai cessé de vous le répéter depuis juin dernier, Cornélius, Lord Voldemort est de retour, expliqua froidement Dumbledore. Il se tient d'ailleurs juste derrière vous, rajouta t-il dans un demi-sourire. 

Fudge, qui avait déjà fait une grimace à la mention de son nom, poussa un couinement de terreur en se retournant. 

\- Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mais... est-ce bien lui, il semble si jeune, demanda t-il, si nerveux qu'il tremblotait de la tête au pied.  
\- Je peux vous assurer que c'est lui, il a, je ne sais comment, réussi à retrouver l'apparence qu'il avait lors de son adolescence.  
\- Vite, vite, il faut le capturer ! s'écria précipitamment Fudge, en se tournant vers ses aurors.  
\- Il semble que Harry s'en soit chargé, mais vous avez raison par mesure de sécurité, je vais lui jeter un sort anti-transplannage, comme je l'ai fait à Miss Lestrange, fit Dumbledore, en désignant la femme d'un geste de la main.

Fudge, à la mention de Harry, sembla enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence, il balbutia quelques mots mais Harry ne prêta aucune attention au ministre, tous ses sens en alertes, il fixait l'assassin de ses parents en mourant d'envie d'en finir tout en se sentant révulsé à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un sans défense, aussi malfaisant que l'était Voldemort. Dumbledore arriva près de lui et jeta un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas sur le mage noir.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, professeur ? demanda Harry, anxieux.  
\- Il sera jugé pour ses crimes, et envoyé à Azkaban, probablement même qu'il recevra le baiser du détraqueur, répondit-il, à mi-voix, ses yeux bleus ne quittant pas du regard le plus grand ennemi du monde sorcier

Harry demeura silencieux, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était soulagé ou déçu par le sort réservé au meurtrier de ses parents, de Cédric... Et de tant d'autres.

Subitement, Voldemort remua légèrement les paupières, Fudge hurla et se précipita derrière ses aurors. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer, le souffle court, il attendit dans l'expectative la réaction du mage noir quand il verrait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dumbledore se rapprocha du Lord, tout en poussant légèrement Harry pour qu'il s'écarte. Voldemort papillonna des yeux encore quelques secondes, qui finirent par s'ouvrir en grand, reflétant un grand trouble. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, en raison de ses liens, et fixa d'un air incrédule les sorciers qui l'entouraient, le regardant d'un air mauvais et apeuré. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir parler, il le fit en premier.

\- Où suis-je ? murmura t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Qui êtes-vous ? Et…qui suis-je ?

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première fiction que je poste sur AO3.  
> Elle sera assez longue.  
> J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrit donc le rythme de parution ne sera pas trop long.  
> Il est possible que vous l'ayez déjà lu car je l'ai aussi posté sur un autre site.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Un retournement de situation bien inattendu

Chapitre 2: Un retournement de situation bien inattendu 

Tout le monde poussa une exclamation de surprise qui sembla affoler le mage noir. Harry sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Il osait jouer les amnésiques ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Dumbledore s'approcha de Voldemort, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, faisant fi des mises en garde de l'ordre du phénix. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air terrifié.

\- Tom, tu ne crois pas sincèrement que ce petit jeu va marcher ? demanda le mage avec froideur.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Voldemort, toujours aussi perdu. Quel jeu ? Qui êtes-vous ? 

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de colère, chose qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Il brandit sa baguette sur Tom:

\- Legimens !

Voldemort ferma les yeux et se crispa de douleur face à l'intrusion. Mais celle-ci ne dura guère de temps, en effet, à quoi bon sonder un esprit vide de tout souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore poussa un soupir. 

\- Dumbledore ! Que se passe t-il, enfin ? s'écria le ministre.  
\- Amnésique... Il ne souvient de rien du tout, répondit le vieux sorcier, d'un ton étrangement las.  
\- Non ! 

Un brouhaha sonore commença à envahir l'atrium, tout le monde parlait en même temps, n'écoutant personne et voulant à tout prix placer son point de vue sur l'étonnant retournement de situation. Seul Harry restait silencieux, complètement déconcerté. Voldemort... Amnésique ? C'était impossible ! Mais si Dumbledore l'affirmait... Enfin, ça ne changeait rien, il l'avait capturé. Il s'approcha de son ennemi dans l'indifférence générale, il semblait complètement paniqué, perdu et effrayé.

Harry s'aperçut alors à sa grande surprise que, malgré la proximité de sa Némésis, aucune douleur n'émanait de sa cicatrice. Il le fixa dans les yeux, toujours d'un rouge sombre, ce dernier le regardait également, Voldemort lui murmura alors :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Harry Potter, répondit Harry, guettant la réaction du sorcier. Mais ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, avant de lui poser une nouvelle question.  
\- Et moi, qui suis-je ? 

Harry hésita quelques secondes, et finit par répondre. 

\- Tom Jedusor

Voldemort le regarda avec perplexité, comme s'il avait du mal à concevoir que cela puisse être son nom. 

\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?  
\- Vous êtes amnésique. Vous vous êtes cogné la tête contre ce mur, expliqua Harry, en passant la main sur la surface lisse et froide. 

Voldemort observa le mur, d'un air dubitatif.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi aurais-je fais une telle chose ?

Harry secoua la tête, se retenant de rire. 

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire.

Tom sembla méditer cette réponse puis après quelques secondes, il reprit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces gens se disputent et semblent me détester ?

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui répondre, Dumbledore le tira vivement en arrière. 

\- Ne t'approche pas d'aussi près, il est encore dangereux.  
\- Désolé professeur, que va t-il se passer à présent ?  
\- Hé bien... C'est compliqué Harry, répondit-il, le regard légèrement fuyant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Il va être jugé tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le jeune homme avec insistance.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, et face à son air coupable et tergiversant, Harry comprit.

\- Il ne sera pas jugé ? Après tous ses crimes, tous les actes innommables qu'il a commis ! Après avoir tué mes parents ! hurla t-il de rage.  
\- Harry, calme-toi ! Laisse-moi-t’expliquer ! tenta Dumbledore, avec empressement.  
\- Non ! Je refuse, si vous n'agissez pas, moi je le ferais !

Il se précipita alors vers Voldemort, mais ce dernier s'était de nouveau évanoui, le sang continuant à couler sans interruption de sa blessure à la tête. Harry ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus, il ne pouvait décemment pas mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un de désarmé, évanoui et amnésique de surcroît. Dumbledore arriva derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, je vais tout t'expliquer mais il faut conduire Tom à Saint Mangouste, dit-il dans un soupir.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'on serait dans l'obligation de soigner le pire mage noir de tous les temps, il ne l’aurait jamais cru, sauf que les faits étaient là... 

Dumbledore lui présenta une bricole qu'il avait pris soin de transformer en Porteloin. 

\- Je veux que tu m'attendes dans mon bureau, Harry. Dès que j'en aurais fini ici, je te rejoindrais.  
\- Je ne peux pas partir sans les autres ! s’écria t-il, tout en regardant tout autour de lui, espérant apercevoir Ron ou Hermione, mais ils n’étaient nulle part en vue.  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas Harry, tes camarades ont déjà été pris en charge par les membres de l’ordre. Je te prie de partir à présent, tu ne peux plus rien dans l’état actuel des choses, insista calmement Dumbledore, en lui tendant le Porteloin.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de toucher l’objet pour qu'il l'emmène. Harry sentit un crochet familier le tirer en avant, jetant un dernier regard à son ennemi toujours évanoui, il disparu. 

Et réapparu dans le bureau si familier qu'était le bureau directorial de Dumbledore. Rien n'avait changé, tous les objets si précieux, qui avaient pourtant été ravagés lorsque Fudge avait voulu arrêter Dumbledore, étaient à nouveau là, sur son bureau, prêt à accueillir le maître des lieux. Cet événement paraissait si loin à présent pour Harry, au regard de tous ce qui étaient arrivés. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées, au souvenir de la mort de son parrain, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, mais Harry les essuya avec rage. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de craquer, il devait rester fort tant que le sort de Voldemort n'était pas fixé. Harry commença à faire les cents pas, sous l'œil agacé des différents portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. 

Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, le feu de la cheminée se mit à crépiter, et se colora en vert. Dumbledore apparut alors au milieu des flammes et sortit de l'âtre en s'époussetant.

\- Harry... commença t-il doucement, mais il fut brusquement coupé.  
\- Alors ? Qu'en est-il ? Que vont-il faire de Voldemort ?  
\- Il est encore un peu tôt pour le dire, mais si jamais, il ne retrouve pas la mémoire, nous ne pourrons pas l'inculper...  
\- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ! s'écria le Gryffondor, abasourdi. 

Dumbledore lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un geste de la main, son regard s'était brusquement durci. Harry se tut, fronçant les sourcils d'un air buté. 

\- Calme-toi Harry, la loi des sorciers est très claire sur ce point, un amnésique ne peut pas être inculpé pour ses crimes s'il ne s'en souvient pas, même pour Voldemort, la loi ne peut être contournée. C'est une loi édictée par Merlin lui-même, qui fait partie du fondement de la communauté sorcière. 

Harry en resta sans voix, il était stupéfait. Comment était-ce possible ? Un assassin qui avait tué des milliers de personnes... Et qui s'en tirait à bon compte juste parce qu'il était amnésique ! 

\- Je sais que tu dois être en colère, Harry, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton plus calme, et tu en as parfaitement le droit. Mais si jamais il retrouve la mémoire, il sera immédiatement jugé et si jamais il ne le retrouve pas, nous nous assurerons qu'il ne sera plus jamais un danger pour personne.

Harry eut un rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas possible, on lui faisait une très mauvaise blague !

\- Vous vous en assurerez ? Et comment ? Si ça se trouve, il ne fait que vous bernez une fois de plus et a tout prévu, et une fois que votre méfiance se sera abaissée, il en profitera pour frapper ! cria t-il, hystérique.

\- Harry...

\- Non je refuse qu'il soit confié à quelqu'un qui risque de le laisser s'échapper ou pire encore tuer des innocents pendant que vous aurez le dos tourné !

Sur ses dernières paroles, Harry bondit dans la cheminée qui brûlait encore d'un feu vert et prononça sa destination :  
\- Saint Mangouste !

Harry tourbillonna sur lui même et atterrit quelques secondes plus tard dans une autre cheminée qui, cette fois-ci, donnait sur un hall blanc où des hommes et femmes en blouses vertes circulaient. Des patients se trouvaient également là, dont certains qui présentaient parfois des symptômes des plus insolites, comme cet homme qui avait une théière à la place de la tête. L'adolescent ne s’attarda pas sur ces détails, et fonça vers l'escalier, en montant directement à l'étage où il avait un jour rencontré son ex-professeur de DCFM, Lockhart et également les parents de Neville. Il ne savait pas trop si Voldemort avait été placé dans ce département mais, en vu de la ''maladie'' qui l'affectait, cela semblait plus que probable. Des voix retentirent derrière lui, l'interpellant, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva dans un couloir blanc, décoré de tableaux et autres peintures diverses. L'une des portes, la plus éloignées de toutes, étaient gardées par trois aurors, qui se retournèrent brusquement en entendant arriver le survivant. 

Harry arriva devant eux.

\- Harry, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! s'écria t-il Kingsley, en le reconnaissant.  
\- Je veux le voir, déclara Harry d'un ton déterminé, en tentant de forcer le passage.  
\- Désolé, mais nous avons ordre de ne laisser entrer personne, répondit l'auror, de sa voix grave, en le retenant par le bras. 

Harry fulmina, l'idée de leur jeter un sort lui effleura l'esprit mais ils étaient bien trop expérimentés pour se faire avoir de cette façon. 

\- Écoutez, il faut absolument que je le vois, c'est important !  
\- Harry ! fit une voix l'interpellant dans son dos.  
\- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama Kingsley, en se tournant dans sa direction.

Harry se maudit intérieurement, et voilà, trop tard maintenant, on allait l'éloigner peut être à jamais de Voldemort et il vivrait à jamais dans la hantise de le voir réapparaître dans sa vie un jour ou l'autre. Car il en était sûr, le mage noir, même si son amnésie était réelle, trouverait le moyen de revenir. Dumbledore traversa le couloir d'un pas tranquille. 

\- Harry, je te prierais de ne plus crier, nous sommes dans un hôpital après tout.

Le jeune homme retint une grimace, c'était bien le moment de le sermonner pour ses éclats de voix. 

\- Kingsley, Harry à mon autorisation pour entrer dans la chambre de Voldemort, annonça Dumbledore, faisant un petit clin d'œil à Harry, face à son air incrédule.  
\- Mais, professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes sûr ? demanda Kingsley, avec stupéfaction.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais, bien entendu, l'accompagner. Je pense qu'Harry à le droit de voir ce qu'il est advenu de son pire ennemi.  
\- Bien, professeur, répondit l'auror, en s'écartant pour leur laisser le passage. 

Les deux autres aurors froncèrent les sourcils mais n'osèrent pas s'opposer à Dumbledore, le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à Dawlish était encore frais dans leur mémoire. Ils s'écartèrent donc, et Harry se précipita dans la chambre, suivi de Dumbledore. Tom semblait profondément endormi sur son lit d'hôpital, sa plaie à la tête avait été soignée mais il avait le teint pâle et semblait malade. Harry trouva qu'il avait l'air encore plus vulnérable qu'au Ministère et ne put que le contempler sans rien dire. Sans rien faire.

\- Que s'est-il passé professeur ? finit-il par demander à Dumbledore. Est-ce à cause du choc contre le mur ?  
\- Si c'était aussi simple, nous aurions pu rapidement lui rendre la mémoire sans aucune difficulté mais malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas de ça, soupira le vieux sorcier.  
\- Alors quoi ? répliqua Harry, avec curiosité.  
\- Lorsque Voldemort s'est infiltré dans ton esprit, il n'a pas supporté le contact avec ton âme, âme qui l'a profondément rejeté, c'est ce choc là qui lui a fait subir le traumatisme. En quelque sorte, la décharge magique qu'il a reçue lui a effacé la mémoire, expliqua le mage.  
\- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'est pas supporté ce contact ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je croyais que maintenant qu'il avait absorbé la protection de ma mère, il pouvait me toucher sans problème.  
\- Te toucher physiquement oui, mais le cœur Harry, l'amour, pouvoir qu'il connaissait mais qu'il méprisait, il ne pouvait supporter de posséder un corps où cette force qu'il déteste tant était si présente. 

Harry se détourna du lit, il alla s’asseoir sur un autre lit de la chambre, le plus éloigné possible de Dumbledore et Voldemort. A présent, que sa fureur et sa rage était retombée, toute la tristesse qu'il avait refoulée à la mort de Siruis lui revenait de plein fouet. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, un sentiment de culpabilité immense l'envahissait, le précipitant dans un gouffre de souffrance. 

\- Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens…  
\- NON, VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS ! Vous...ne comprenez pas. 

Le jeune homme n'avait même plus la force de crier.

\- Harry, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, et que j'aurais dû te dire il y a bien des années. C'est ma faute si Sirius est mort ce soir. Enfin presque entièrement ma faute.

Harry releva la tête, surpris, et vit que Dumbledore paraissait triste et fatigué. Le vieux sorcier lui raconta alors ses craintes à propos du lien entre lui et Voldemort, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait enseigné l'occlumencie, la trahison de Kreattur, pourquoi il vivait chez les Dursley et surtout pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer à l'âge de un an...

\- Mais... Si «aucun d'eux ne peut vivre»...  
\- «Tant que l'autre survit.», acheva doucement Dumbledore.  
\- Alors, cela signifie que l'un de nous deux devra tuer l'autre ? demanda Harry, d'une voix faible, alors que peu à peu la nouvelle s'imposait à lui. 

Harry eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose se resserrait autour de lui. A nouveau, il eut du mal à respirer. La tête lui tournait, l'idée même de se battre contre Voldemort lui paraissait ridicule, jamais il ne pourrait parvenir à le vaincre, il ne ferait que mourir en essayant... 

\- Et bien... On peut l'interpréter ainsi mais il existe bien d'autres formes de destruction. Et je pense que sa perte de mémoire peut en représenter une, révéla Dumbledore, avec un sourire encourageant.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, savoir qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas à affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps lui allégea le cœur. 

\- D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu ne ressens plus de douleur particulière, en présence de Voldemort ? reprit Dumbledore, avec intérêt. 

Harry passa doucement sa main contre son front, touchant du doigt sa cicatrice, parfaitement lisse et indolore, d'un air songeur.

\- Euh... Non c'est exact, je n'ai plus mal à ma cicatrice, pourquoi ?  
\- Je pense que la douleur que tu ressentais était due à la haine viscérale que Voldemort éprouvait pour toi, or, il t’a oublié, et cette haine n’existe donc plus. Du moins, c’est ma théorie, exposa Dumbledore, en réponse.  
\- Donc je n'ai plus à accomplir cette prophétie ? demanda Harry, avec espoir.  
\- Si tout ce passe bien, tu ne devrais pas à avoir à le tuer, acquiesça t-il, avec un sourire. 

Harry s'apprêtait à le lui rendre, mais son visage se referma soudainement. 

\- Il reste l'assassin de mes parents, et l'assassin d'innombrables autres personnes, comment peut-on le laisser comme ça, tout simplement parce qu'il a oublié ? souffla le jeune homme, avec amertume.  
\- Il s'agit d'une vieille loi, murmura doucement Dumbledore, avec lassitude. Faite il y a de nombreuses années par Merlin, basée sur le principe qu'il est inhumain de condamner une personne ''vierge'' de tout souvenir, car de ce fait innocent dans son esprit.  
\- Sirius l'était bien lui innocent ! Et pourtant... 

Sa voix se brisa dans murmure.

\- Oui, et il est très regrettable qu'il est dû passer tant d'années éloigné de toi, dans cette prison. 

Harry baissa les yeux, il ne voulait plus parler de Sirius, c'était trop douloureux, cela faisait si mal...Il préféra revenir au sujet ''Tom''. 

\- Que vont-il faire de lui ? interrogea t-il vivement. Je refuse qu'il vive simplement sans aucune surveillance !  
\- Assurément non, nous ne savons pas...

Dumbledore fut brusquement interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître un Kingsley quelque peu épouvanté :

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! cria t-il, à bout de souffle. Une horde de journalistes, Rita Skeeter en tête, nous assaillent de toutes parts pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J’ai peur qu’ils ne finissent par venir voir de ce côté.  
\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils entrent ! s'exclama Dumbledore, alarmé. Ne bouge pas Harry, je reviens. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tom ne devrait normalement pas se réveiller tout de suite, lança t-il avec empressement, avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment, à la suite de Kingsley.

Harry regarda la porte se refermer dans un claquement sec. Avec tout ce vacarme, ça serait un miracle s'il ne se réveillait pas pensa l'adolescent en se retournant vers l'endormi. Il semblait toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Harry se figea soudainement... Il... Il venait de bouger... Le fameux mage noir qui terrorisait tout le monde sorcier cligna des yeux telle une chouette, se redressa en baillant et en se frottant les paupières. Il observa alors calmement le changement de décor qui s'était opéré, et son regard qui balayait la pièce, se posa finalement sur Harry...

A suivre...


	3. Une décision bien inattendue

Chapitre 3: Une décision bien inattendue

Le garçon recula vers la porte, prêt à s’enfuir au moindre signe suspect. Il était seul, sans défense devant son pire ennemi, qui n’avait eu cesse d’essayer de le tuer. Mais en même temps… Ce n’était plus vraiment lui. 

Harry observait Voldemort sans son lit, qui le fixait d’un air interrogateur. Il n’avait vraiment plus l’air d’être… et bien lui. Et cela troublait profondément Harry.  


\- Harry Potter ? 

Sa voix était claire, d'un timbre doux qui n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec son ancienne voix crispante de serpent.

Harry, étonné, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oui, euh... vous....tu...te souviens de moi ?  
\- De ton nom... C'est d'ailleurs bien tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Il s'interrompit un instant, le regard dans le vague, avant de reprendre, l'air intéressé:

\- Et moi, comment je m’appelle ?

Harry n’en revenait pas. Il avait retenu son nom, à lui, Harry Potter, et pas le sien, alors qu’il lui avait dit tout de suite à son réveil au Ministère. Si ça ce n’était pas une preuve que Voldemort était obsédé par lui… Tom le regardait, semblant attendre une réponse, qui ne venait pas. Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il ne voulait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit confié à quelqu'un... à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Après tout, s'il était l'élu, et que Voldemort retrouvait la mémoire, c'était à LUI de le tuer, donc il était logique que ce fut lui qui soit chargé de le surveiller. De plus, Harry n'avait pas confiance, il serait plus sûr que Voldemort soit près de lui et donc près de Dumbledore qui pourrait le surveiller. Mais voilà, avoir Voldemort près de lui signifiait l'avoir près de ses amis... près d'enfants innocents et aussi près des Serpentard, ce qui était très risqué. Soudain, Harry pris sa décision.

\- Tu t'appelles LV*  
\- Elvy ?  
\- Oui, Elvy… répondit Harry, hésitant.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes pour lui trouver un nom de famille :

\- Riddle*.  
\- Elvy Riddle répéta lentement Tom, comme pour tenter de se familiariser avec sa supposée identité.  
\- Oui, c'est ça.  
\- J'aime bien ce prénom, Elvy, ça sonne bien, 

Et il lui fit un grand sourire. Pas un sourire mauvais, ni haineux, ni sarcastique ou moqueur, comme il en avait l’habitude. Non, un véritable sourire, franc, et chaleureux. Ce sourire ne fit qu’accentuer le malaise d’Harry, lui qui pensait Voldemort incapable d’émotion aussi positive, amnésique ou non.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître Dumbledore, passablement énervé, ses yeux bleus habituellement si pétillants, lançant des éclairs. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua quand il vit que Tom était réveillé. A la vue du professeur, Tom se recula le plus loin possible dans son lit, passablement paniqué. Harry s'en aperçut : 

\- Professeur, je crois que… vous lui faite peur, acheva t-il avec stupéfaction.  
\- Oh, c’est sans doute parce que j’ai été un peu dur avec lui au Ministère, avoua le directeur de Poudlard, nullement embarrassé. T...  
\- Professeur ! Il faut que je vous parle, toute de suite ! coupa brusquement le jeune homme.

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard, sous ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Mais bien sûr, Harry, finit-il par dire, en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Tom qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, se redressa d'un coup. 

\- Tu t’en vas ? s’exclama t-il à l’adresse de Harry. Ne me laisse pas... Je ne comprends pas, qui je suis, où sommes nous ? poursuivit-il, l'air perdu. 

Il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, le visage tendu. C’était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Voilà que son pire ennemi le suppliait de rester avec lui ! Harry poussa un soupir, après tout avec la décision qu'il avait prise, il valait mieux que Tom soit à l'aise avec lui. 

\- Tu es à l'hôpital Elvy, ne t'en fais pas, je vais revenir, je dois juste discuter de quelque chose avec le professeur Dumbledore expliqua calmement Harry

Tom hocha lentement la tête, avant de se recoucher dans son lit d’hôpital. Il ne le quitta pas du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’ils furent sortis de la pièce.

Dumbledore suivit l'échange avec étonnement, mais également un certain amusement. Harry sortit à la suite de Dumbledore qui le conduisit à un local vide où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement sans risque d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Même les oreilles à rallonges de Fred et George n'y seraient pas parvenues car le il jeta un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte ainsi qu'un sort de silence. 

\- Alors, Harry de quoi voulais-tu donc me parler ? 

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais resta silencieux, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa demande, à la fois égoïste et imprudente.

\- Cela aurait-il avoir avec le nouveau prénom de Tom ?  
\- Euh... fut la réponse très éloquente du survivant.  
\- Laisse moi deviner, tu l'as appelé ainsi car cela te permettait de te souvenir efficacement que derrière Elvy se cachait Lord Voldemort ?  
\- Euh... oui, c'est ça professeur répondit Harry, en rougissant

Était-il vraiment si transparent ?

\- Et si tu as choisis de changer son prénom, c'est pour éviter qu'une personne connaissant le nom de Tom Jedusor ne fasse le rapprochement ?  
\- C'est ça aussi oui...

C'en était presque frustrant !

\- Et maintenant, tu t'apprêtais à me demander si tu pouvais te charger de la surveillance de Tom, est-ce bien ça ?

Harry se sentit fortement embarrassé, Dumbledore l'avait si facilement percé à jour que le gryffondor le soupçonnait d'avoir lu dans ses pensées, idée assez inconfortable. Mais le professeur ne semblait pas fâché outre mesure par son initiative, au contraire. Il l'observait de son regard pétillant, attendant patiemment que son élève préféré sorte de son état de carpe. Harry se décida finalement à expliquer son point de vue.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître assez déraisonnable et qu'il y a sans doute des personnes plus qualifiées que moi pour ça, mais je ne me sentirais jamais en confiance si je sais que Voldemort peut resurgir à tout instant, sans que nous soyons au courant. Au moins, s'il est près de nous, ça sera plus facile de le surveiller... 

Il finit par se taire, à court d'arguments rationnels mais Dumbledore reprit la parole. 

\- Je pense, en définitive, que je l'aurai surveillé moi-même pour plus de sûreté. Mais, je ne peux le garder 24 h/24 dans mon bureau, donc il devra sans doute intégrer une des maisons, et la plus sure est certainement Gryffondor. 

Harry n'en revenait pas, Dumbledore acceptait son idée, et il n'avait même pas eu à argumenter des heures pour ça !

-Toutefois, pour le moment il devra rester à Saint Mangouste pour des analyses supplémentaires et également pour lui réapprendre l'existence et le fonctionnement du monde sorcier.  
\- Oui, je comprends répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Mais, Professeur, s'il intègre Poudlard, il devra suivre les cours non ? Et donc faire usage de la magie ? demanda le survivant un peu inquiet à l'idée de revoir Voldemort avec une baguette magique dans la main. 

Baguette qui se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours dans sa poche pensa t-il fugacement.

\- Et bien ça me parait assez inévitable répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave. Toutefois je peux lui jeter un sort traceur qui me permettra de connaître tous les usages qu'il en fera et donc de détecter toute tentative de magie noire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il est préférable de lui dire qui il était véritablement ou vaut-il mieux le laisser dans l'ignorance ?  
\- Et bien, je pense qu'au début il serait mieux de ne rien dire, car cela ne lui rendra probablement pas ses souvenirs mais il y a un risque que ça le tente de recommencer, or nous ne voulons absolument pas que ça arrive.  
\- Quand sortira t-il de Saint Mangouste ?  
\- Je ne le sais pas encore Harry, il me faut l'avis des guérisseurs. Ils doivent justement passer le voir, allons-y.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du local, des éclats de voix attirèrent leur attention, et à leur vue, une guérisseuse se précipita alors immédiatement vers Dumbledore.

\- Il refuse que nous l'approchions Professeur !  
\- Allons bon, pourquoi ça ?  
\- Nous pensons qu'il a peur, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec le survivant, tout aussi déconcerté qu'il ne l'était. 

\- Harry, je pense que tu devrais peut être allé voir ce qu'il en est.  
\- Euh, bien Professeur.

Harry emboîta le pas à la guérisseuse qui se dirigea vers la chambre au fond du couloir. Harry pénétra dans la pièce et la scène à laquelle il assista le laissa sans voix. Trois guérisseurs tentaient tant bien que mal d'amadouer Tom par des paroles paisibles tandis que ce dernier s'était levé et regardait les guérisseurs avec angoisse en murmurant frénétiquement.

\- Harry, tu es où ? T'avais promis...

Harry s'avança de quelques pas pour Tom puisse le voir. Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçu, un soulagement perceptible illumina son visage.

\- Harry... Tu es là... Est-ce que tu peux les faire partir ? 

Il semblait véritablement en détresse, ça en était presque drôle, Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Elvy, ces personnes ne te feront pas de mal, elles sont là pour te soigner  
\- Pour mon amnésie ?  
\- C'est cela, peut être que tu ne retrouveras pas la mémoire, mais tu dois quand même subir des examens.  
\- Mais, je sais... enfin un peu...  
\- Ah oui ? Et que sais-tu?  
\- Hé bien, c'est un peu confus mais nous sommes des sorciers, je crois ? Enfin moi je ne sais pas...Suis-je un sorcier ?  
\- Oui Elvy, répondit Harry, surpris que Tom se souvienne de certaines choses. Toutes les personnes présentes ici le sont.

Les guérisseurs s'agitèrent autour de Harry, murmurant précipitamment entre eux.  
Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Dumbledore:

\- Professeur, est-ce que c'est normal qu'il se souvienne tout de même de certaines choses ?  
\- Hum, ça s'est déjà vue, des personnes qui avaient oublié toutes leurs existences mais qui se souvenaient des bases de la vie courante, répondit l'un des guérisseurs  
\- Je me souviens un peu... mais j'ignore tout de moi... J'ai juste une sensation étrange.

Le front plissé, Tom bataillait pour se souvenir, il paraissait si concentré. Puis il releva soudainement la tête :

\- Mais, pourquoi suis-je amnésique ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, rappelle-toi, tu t'es cogné la tête après... une bagarre.  
\- C'est vraiment bizarre, j'avais des tendances à me battre ? 

Harry n’en revenait pas de devoir répondre à une question pareille et secoua la tête avec agacement.

\- Oui, un peu, finit-il par grogner à l’adresse de l’amnésique.  
\- Et je me suis battu contre qui ? demanda Tom, dans une grimace.  
\- … Moi, répondit Harry, se massant la nuque avec embarras.

Il n’en pouvait plus de répondre aux questions de Tom.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ? Je suis désolé !

Il afficha alors un mine si repentie et sincère que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un élan de pensées parasites. Mais il secoua bien vite la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Elvy, quelle est cette sensation étrange que vous dîtes ressentir ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry appréhendait la réponse, voulant à la fois qu'il finisse par se souvenir, tout en ne le voulant surtout pas, pour éviter que la menace de Voldemort plane de nouveau sur sa tête. 

\- J'ai la sensation que... Ton nom est la seule chose vraiment concrète que je me rappelle.  
\- Vraiment ? répondit Harry, l'air sceptique.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression que tu étais important pour moi...

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

\- Je pense que ce sont des réminiscences de son ancienne personnalité, tout en ayant perdu leur côté négatif. Si je puis dire annonça doctement le directeur de Poudlard.  
\- Vous croyez Professeur ?  
\- Je pense que oui, répondit le Dumbledore, plein d'assurance.

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser, son pire ennemi semblait l'apprécier, ce qui en soit était une bonne chose. Comme ça, il arriverait peut être enfin à passer une année scolaire sans que personne n'essaye de le tuer, ce qui serait véritablement un exploit ! Mais en même temps, lui, Harry ne devait surtout pas oublier ! Pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un être vil, un être mauvais, un être... Un être qui se trouvait à dix centimètres de son visage. Harry sursauta, en reculant précipitamment, Tom le fixait étrangement.

\- Hum, qui y-a t-il Elvy, demanda Harry, avec appréhension.  
\- C'est vraiment étrange, je me souviens plus du tout, murmura Tom, qui observait le visage du jeune homme dans les moindres détails, semblant vouloir cette fois-ci graver son nom et son visage dans sa mémoire.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Quel âge j'ai ? J'étais élève à Poudlard ?  
\- Vous avez 16 ans Elvy, vous êtes en sixième année, répondit Dumbledore, à la place de Harry.

Techniquement, c'était un mensonge, mais avec ce physique, il ne faisait guère plus âgé.

\- Ah oui ? Bon, hé bien, enchanté de te ré-rencontrer Harry. je m'appelle Elvy Riddle, 16 ans, en 6ème année de Poudlard à euh... dans quelle maison je suis ?  
\- Gryffondor fit Harry dans un sourire, un peu ironique. Enchanté Elvy, je suis Harry Potter, 15 ans, en 5ème année de Poudlard, à Gryffondor. 

Et il serra alors sa main tendue. 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Harry appelle Tom "LV" pour LordVoldemort, prononcé à l'anglaise L-vy. Riddle, c'est pour qu'on se souvienne qu'il s'agit de Tom Jedusor mais Harry ne l'a pas choisi parce que c'est le nom dans la version anglaise, c'est juste moi.


	4. Une amitié bien inattendue

Chapitre 4 Une amitié bien inattendue

Harry n'en revenait pas, alors qu'il y a deux minutes à peine il se disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il oublie à qui il avait à faire, il était entrain de serrer la main de Tom.

Harry s'écarta doucement de lui, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il croit qu'il regrettait le geste qu'il venait de faire 

Le directeur de Poudlard s'avança alors, en toussotant légèrement :  
\- Elvy, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et je m'excuse si je vous ai fais peur tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas le but recherché, annonça calmement Dumbledore.  
\- Ah, très bien, professeur, est-ce que je pourrai retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Tom, visiblement très inquiet à l’idée d’être renvoyé.

Dumbledore fit mine de réfléchir à la question, tout en regardant Tom, ce dernier attendait dans l'expectative, ses yeux reflétant son appréhension, mais aussi son impatience. Sur ce point, il n'avait guère changé, il n'aimait toujours pas attendre. Le directeur finit par mettre fin à son calvaire, dans un sourire bien malicieux.

\- Hé bien, je pense que oui, vous pourrez refaire votre 6ème année, mais vous devrez promettre de bien vous comporter et de respecter les règlements. La ''bagarre'' que vous avez provoquée était très grave, vous en voyez vous même les conséquences n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je suppose que oui. Même si je ne me souviens plus pourquoi est-ce que je me battais contre Harry, répondit Tom.  
\- La raison n'a plus d'importance à présent, sache juste que si vous voulez rester à Pouldard, il faudra être sage Elvy.

Harry était persuadé que le directeur de l'école s'amusait follement à parler ainsi à Tom. Il voyait le regard de son ''fou'' de professeur pétiller de malice, tandis que Tom recevait les réprimandes le regard bas.  


Soudainement, ce dernier se tourna vers Harry et lui posa LA question qu'il aurait préféré que le descendant de Salazar évite :

\- Et mes parents ? Ont-ils été prévenus de mon ''accident'' ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? 

Harry baissa le regard, que répondre ? Il savait à quel point c'était dur d'être orphelin, mais peut-être n'en souffrirait-il pas trop, vu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Le directeur Dumbledore, face au malaise de son élève, préféra répondre à sa place : 

\- Je suis désolé Elvy, ce n’est pas une très bonne nouvelle à t’annoncer, alors que tu es tout juste convalescent, mais j’ai le regret de te dire que tes parents sont décédés. Tu vis dans un orphelinat depuis ta naissance.

Tom écarquilla les yeux, il semblait vraiment surpris par la nouvelle. 

\- Ah bon... Peut être est-ce mieux ainsi, ça aurait été horrible d'avoir un fils qui ne se souvient pas d'eux.

Il se redonna contenance, comme si la nouvelle de l'affectait pas. Mais Harry s'en aperçu. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la perte de mémoire de Tom ou s'il était particulièrement sensible à ce sujet, mais le masque impassible de Tom ne l'était pas tant que cela. 

Harry vit bien dans son regard, toute la souffrance et la détresse d'être seul, encore plus seul, sans aucun souvenir, sans aucune famille à qui se rattacher. Cette vision remua quelque chose au fond de lui. Tom n'était décidément plus le même. Un Tom avec des souvenirs n'aurait jamais eu ce regard là, un Tom avec des souvenirs n'aurait même jamais répondu cela.

C'en était trop, Harry ne supportait plus de rester en présence de Tom. Cette dernière scène l'avait profondément retourné, et il sentait que ce n'était pas bien, ça ne pouvait pas être bien. Harry sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sous le regard surpris de ses occupants. Il passa devant les aurors, sans un regard pour eux, sans se retourner aux appels de Kingsley. Il continua à monter les étages, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au salon de thé. Il s'assit alors à une table, éloignée de tous les autres visiteurs, patients et médicomages. 

Il était entrain de trahir ses parents ! James et Lilly ! Il était entrain de trahir Sirius ! Pourquoi avait-il eu pitié de lui ! Lui aussi avait perdu toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères et par sa faute ! Sombrant dans de sombres réminiscences, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire le point sur cette nouvelle situation. Peut-être serait-ce là l'occasion de tout recommencer, peut-être que ce ''nouveau'' Tom deviendrait quelqu'un de bien qui pourrait faire de bonnes choses, comme il aurait du être. Harry eut un rire désabusé. Le Gryffondor eut soudainement envie de pleurer, pourquoi laissait-on une deuxième chance à ce meurtrier qui ne le méritait décidément pas ? Pourquoi ses parents, son parrain et plein d'autres, eux, n'avaient-ils pas eu cette chance là ? Le jeune homme laissa cour à sa tristesse pendant de longues minutes, tournant le dos à tous, pour éviter qu'ils ne viennent vers lui. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter des réconforts anonymes et totalement vides de sens. 

Se sentant mieux après ce débordement émotionnel, Harry se frotta les yeux pour enlever toutes traces de larmes, quand une voix l'interpella doucement.

\- Harry ? Tu es là ? On te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure !

Harry se retourna face à Tom. Soulevant un sourcil, il lui demanda alors, étonné.

\- Ils t'ont laissé sortir ?  
\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Tom, mais comme tu ne revenais pas, ils sont partis à ta recherche, me laissant seul, et comme je m'inquiétais aussi...  
\- Mais... les personnes qui étaient dans le couloir ?  
\- Quelles personnes ? Je n'ai rien vu, mais Harry, tu as pleuré ? Tu as les yeux tout rouges, c'est pour ça que tu es parti ? 

Harry n'avait aucune envie de répondre, en particulier à Tom, toutefois ce dernier semblait véritablement inquiet à son sujet. 

\- Un peu oui, mais ça va mieux maintenant, fit-il en baissant la tête, embarrassé.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu...Est-ce... ma faute ? 

Il reprit après une courte hésitation. 

\- Non, ne me dis rien... Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu n'en ressens pas le désir. 

Surpris, Harry se sentit profondément touché par cette attention particulière, si inattendue. Gêné, également, il ne savait trop quoi dire. Finalement, il opta pour une semi-vérité. 

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute Elvy, c'est juste que le fait de t'entendre dire que tu étais orphelin m'a rappelé que moi aussi, je l'étais, et que...  
\- Tu as aussi perdu tes parents ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, coupa Tom, l'air vraiment compatissant et triste pour lui. 

Il s'assit à une chaise au côté d'Harry et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Harry se crispa légèrement à son toucher mais finalement, le laissa faire.

\- Je...Oui, et j'ai également perdu un autre être cher récemment, mon parrain... 

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui en parler au départ, c'était encore trop vif dans sa mémoire, trop douloureux pour qu'il partage sa peine avec le responsable de tout cela. Mais les mots de réconfort que lui murmurait doucement Tom, étaient si criants de sincérité qu'il lui raconta tout. Il lui parla de sa vie chez les Dursley, de sa vie à Poudlard et, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, lui annonça l'existence de Voldemort, en omettant la partie la plus importante... Bien entendu. 

\- Ce mage noir avait l'air vraiment terrifiant, et horrible, murmura pensivement Tom, en se frottant légèrement le menton.

Harry eut un sourire triste et légèrement amer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais maintenant il n'est plus et j'espère qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Une fois, ça a suffit.

Tom se leva brusquement – faisant sursauter le sauveur du monde sorcier – lui tendit une main et s'écria, d'une voix forte:

\- Allez Harry ! Haut les cœurs, ce monstre est parti et la vie continue, il ne faut pas te laisser abattre !

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds, une fois les premiers instants de surprises passés, il eu un léger rire avant de saisir la main tendue de Tom. Une fois debout, ce dernier l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Allez, viens, tout le monde t'attend.

Arrivés de nouveau à l'étage réservé aux pathologies des sortilèges, des éclats de voix féminins attirèrent leur attention.

\- Où est Harry, Professeur Dumbledore ? Kingsley nous a dit qu'il était ici !  
\- Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, il ne doit pas être bien loin... Ah, le voilà justement qui arrive, fit-il, en tournant la tête dans leur direction.

Lorsqu'il vit que Tom était avec lui, il sourit puis retourna dans la chambre. A ses derniers mots, Hermione se retourna, poussa un cri perçant et tout un coup, Harry fut submergé par des cheveux broussailleux et crut qu'il allait mourir asphyxié dans une étreinte digne d'un filet du diable. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher prise, quand soudainement, la jeune fille sentit qu'on l'a tirait d'un coup sec en arrière.

\- Je crois que vous l'étouffez, jeune fille, fit une voix polie derrière elle.

Hermione fit face au beau jeune homme inconnu qui la regardait, souriant doucement. Toutefois un observateur plus aguerri aurait remarqué la légère crispation de ses lèvres. La jeune fille, intriguée, le détailla plus attentivement. Au vu du pyjama blanc qu'il portait, il s'agissait sans doute d'un patient, mais ce qu'il faisait avec Harry était un mystère. Était-ce un membre de l'ordre du Phénix blessé durant la bataille du Ministère ? Harry la coupa dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il s'adressa au mystérieux inconnu. 

\- Elvy, tu peux nous laisser seuls deux minutes s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je discute avec mon amie de... quelque chose.

Le dénommé Elvy parut contrarié mais s'en fut sans dire un mot en direction de la chambre du fond. Quand il en passa la porte, Harry serra alors la jeune fille contre lui, dans une étreinte bien plus douce. 

\- Hermione, je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! Quand ce sortilège t'a touché, j'ai eu si peur !  
\- Oui, il était bien douloureux, fit elle dans une grimace. Mais je vais bien maintenant, Ron est encore dans sa chambre d'hôpital mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Les autres vont bien aussi, et n'ont que des blessures superficielles. 

Harry sentit un nœud se relâcher dans sa poitrine ; savoir ses amis saufs lui enlevait un poids considérable. Après tout, c'était à cause de son incommensurable bêtise et de leur indéfectible loyauté envers lui qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans une situation bien périlleuse. 

\- Harry, je suis tellement désolée pour...  
\- Ouai... Moi aussi... coupa t-il. 

Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler de Sirius maintenant. Il s'était déjà épanché, certes auprès d'une épaule plus qu'improbable mais, à présent, il n'en ressentait plus le désir et ne voulait pas y penser. 

\- Est-ce que tu... tu vas bien ? demanda la jeune fille avec douceur.  
\- Très bien.

Harry s'aperçut avec surprise que c'était presque vrai. Il n'allait pas vraiment ''bien'' en vu des circonstances mais il sentait mieux, après avoir parlé avec Tom. Comme si elle ne parvenait plus à se retenir, elle finit par demander à Harry :

\- Qui est ce jeune homme, Harry ?  
\- Hum et bien... Harry se demandait s'il pouvait en parler à Hermione sans risque. 

Comme si une force surnaturelle l'avait averti qu'on pensait à lui, Dumbledore sortit de la chambre de Tom. 

\- Attend deux secondes Hermione, je reviens.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança vers le directeur et lui demanda, discrètement.

\- Professeur, puis-je informer mes amis de la... situation ?  
\- Oui Harry, répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis intimement persuader que tes amis ont le droit de savoir, et ils ont prouvé, il me semble, qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Miss Ginevra Weasley devra également être mise courant, car elle le reconnaîtra sans aucun doute.

Harry avait oublié ce détail : hormis lui, il pensait que personne ne connaissait l'apparence jeune de Voldemort, mais c'était faux, Ginny le connaissait, elle l'avait vu sortir du journal lors de sa première année à Poudlard, et il en était sur, ce souvenir l'avait profondément marqué. Impossible qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas. 

\- Toutefois par plus de sécurité, tu ne devras le révéler qu'à un cercle restreint : Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger et Miss Ginevra Weasley, mais pas plus, Harry.  
\- Bien professeur, en ce qui concerne Tom, combien de temps va t-il rester ici ? Toutes les vacances ?  
\- Je ne pense pas non, hormis son amnésie, il est en parfaite santé et agit de façon tout à fait cohérente et rationnelle. Il trouverait ça vraiment étrange de rester ici aussi longtemps. Toutefois, nous allons le garder encore quelques jours, le temps que tout ça se tasse et puis ensuite, nous aviserons. 

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, en signe d'assentiment. Il espérait secrètement que Tom serait conduit au 12 Square Grimmaurd, pour être surveillé par les membres de l'Ordre. 

\- Maintenant, tu m'excuseras Harry, mais j'ai encore bien des choses à faire. Toi et tes amis allez immédiatement retourner à Poudlard, sous l'escorte des aurors. Vous ne pouvez rester ici plus longtemps, les journalistes sont toujours à l'affût, ainsi que d'éventuels mangemorts survivants, qui rêvent de vengeance.  
\- Oui Professeur.  
\- Vas donc dire au revoir à Tom, je crois qu'il boude dans son lit depuis l'arrivé de Miss Granger, dit le professeur, les yeux rieurs.

Incrédule, Harry fixa Dumbledore, qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à Hermione en passant à ses côtés, tourbillonna quelques secondes, puis disparut.  
Hermione s'avança alors vers son ami.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?  
\- Nous devons retourner à Poudlard éluda t-il. 

Mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe. 

\- D'accord Harry, mais tu nous diras tout une fois là-bas n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, va donc dire au revoir à ce mystérieux jeune homme dont tu refuses de dire de qui il s'agit. 

Harry eut un sourire, impossible de tromper la perspicacité de sa meilleure amie. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Tom était seul dans sa chambre, il fixait un point imaginaire sur le plafond et affichait une expression neutre. 

\- Elvy.

Le susnommé ne daigna pas baisser les yeux sur lui, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Chose impossible dans une chambre aussi petite. Harry se gratta la tête d'un air embêté

\- Je vais partir, Elvy.

Cette dernière phrase le fit enfin réagir. Son regard pourpre habituellement si envoûtant avait viré au rouge sombre et une veine se contractait compulsivement au coin de ses yeux. Un rictus mauvais tordit sa bouche. 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire que tu t'en ailles ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, pourquoi se changement de comportement aussi brusque ? Il n'y avait même pas vingt minutes, Tom essayait de le réconforter et et maintenant...Il lui parlait de façon tout à fait méprisante. 

\- Va t-en, je ne te retiens pas, va donc rejoindre ton ''amie''. Le dernier mot fut prononcé de façon si sarcastique que Harry sentit la colère le gagner.  
\- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi d'Hermione !  
\- Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, la sangsue. Va donc la rejoindre, la pauvre, elle doit s'inquiéter, je suis sur qu'elle veut un autre câlin, et peut-être que cette fois-ci elle parviendra à son but et que tu mourras bel et bien étouffé, lança t-il d'un ton plein de morgue.

Harry était tellement abasourdi par ces propos qu'il ne parvenait même plus à répliquer. Il fixait Tom, d'un air plus que perdu. Son ancienne personnalité refaisait-elle surface ? Si c’était le cas, jamais il ne pourrait parvenir à s’intégrer chez les Gryffondor. Mais cela ne collait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé de caractère en même pas dix minutes, même si on parlait de Voldemort ! Harry refit défiler les derniers instants dans sa mémoire, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce revirement. Malgré son intuition peu développée et sa capacité d'observation quasiment nulle, Harry finit par comprendre.

\- Elvy, tu es fâché parce que je t'ai tenu à l'écart de ma conversation avec Hermione ?

Ce dernier ne daigna pas répondre, mais son expression et la moue qui apparut sur son visage achevèrent de convaincre Harry qu'il avait vu juste. 

\- Je suis désolé Elvy, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te vexer en agissant ainsi. J’avais juste quelque chose à dire à ma meilleure amie, finit-il par dire dans une tentative maladroite de se justifier.  
\- Ta meilleure amie ? 

Un air vaguement soulagé apparut sur son visage, ce qui échappa au survivant.

\- Oui, elle et Ron – que tu ne connais pas encore – sont mes deux meilleurs amis, les meilleurs qui soient. 

Un sourire vaguement pensif apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il se remémorait tous les moments où ils avaient été là pour lui. A contrario, Tom se renfrogna à ses dernières paroles. Inconscient de ce que ses dires avaient provoqué comme réaction chez le Lord capricieux, Harry poursuivit.

\- Tu les rencontreras bientôt, et je suis sur que tu les apprécieras, tu verras comme ils sont géniaux.  
\- J'en suis sur, après tout ce sont les ''meilleurs''.

Le ton sarcastique était de retour. Il fixait Harry d'un air narquois, parfaitement insolent. Harry se massa les tempes, en fermant les yeux, il en avait plus qu'assez des sautes d'humeurs de Tom. 

\- Bon, désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, mais moi j'y vais. Je ne vais pas rester ici à materner un gamin capricieux.  
\- « Gamin capricieux » ? s'offusqua Tom. Prends garde à ce que tu dis Potter ! 

Son expression dédaigneuse laisse place à la colère, son regard flamboyait de plus bel et aurait pétrifié quiconque se trouvant face à lui... Tous, sauf bien sûr notre héros national qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Capricieux et immature, rajouta Harry avec un sourire railleur.

N'en supportant pas d'avantage, Tom sortit de son lit et s'avança vers Harry, l'air de vouloir en découdre. Mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui : il sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort de répulsion qui l'expédia de nouveau dans son lit. Tandis que le puissant mage noir essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de sa couverture, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il riait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes et ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Se relevant enfin, Tom commença d'abord par s'énerver en voyant Harry rire aux éclats, il lui cria d'arrêter. Devant l'absence de réaction de ce dernier, il finit par se mettre à rougir face aux ridicules de la situation, puis l'hilarité du garçon l'atteignit à son tour et Tom se mit à rire nerveusement. 

Percevant ce son, si inhabituel et si différent de son rire diabolique que Harry avait eu droit dans ses visions, il s'arrêta net, et observa Tom qui riait, presque surpris par sa propre réaction. 

\- Tu sais Elvy, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déjà deux amis, que ça m'empêche d'en avoir d'autres lança t-il d'un ton léger.

Harry avait dit ça, sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences de son geste, mais il venait bel et bien de proposer son amitié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

A suivre...


	5. Un visiteur bien inattendu

Chapitre 5 : Un visiteur bien inattendu

Un jeune homme, les cheveux en batailles, regardait l'astre du jour disparaître à l'horizon par la fenêtre de sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive, en faisant tourner discrètement une baguette magique entre ses doigts. Un exemplaire de la gazette du Sorcier trônait sur sa table de nuit, dévoilant son gros titre:

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM DE NOUVEAU VAINCU PAR LE SURVIVANT_

_Dans une brève interview faite à la presse samedi matin, Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était bien revenu l'été dernier, mais avait été de nouveau vaincu lors d'une bataille au Ministère de la magie, de la main d'Harry Potter, la nuit dernière. Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de Directeur de Poudlard..._

La suite du journal était masquée par la cage d'une magnifique chouette blanche, qui regardait son propriétaire d'un air réprobateur, semblant lui reprocher son manque d'attention.

Harry, le regard perdu dans le vague, repensait aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Sirius. Son nom avait été réhabilité et tout le monde savait à présent qu'il était innocent, mais Harry n'en ressentait que de l'amertume. Si seulement ils s'en étaient rendu compte plus tôt ! Voldemort avait été capturé et emprisonné dans les plus profondes geôles d'Azkaban, du moins c'est ce que la version officielle annonçait... Même les personnes ayant assisté à sa perte de mémoire croyaient qu'il avait été enfermé. Officieusement, peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité. Le 1er ministre bien entendu – qui ne resterait peut être pas bien longtemps à ce poste, en vu des récents événements – Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques personnes importantes du gouvernement, Harry et ses amis et... c'était tout. D'ailleurs, comme il s'y était attendu, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec eux avait été houleuse et délicate, en particulier avec Ginny.

Après sa conversation avec Tom - à qui il avait promis d'écrire au cours de l'été - Harry, escorté par Kingsley – lui-même chargé de raccompagner les élèves à Poudlard – s'était rendu auprès de ses amis. Lorsqu'il était entré dans leur chambre d'hôpital, des cris de joie s'étaient élevés et il avait vite été entouré par tous ses amis qui voulaient savoir s'il allait bien et ce qu'il s'était passé après la bataille dans la salle à l'arche de pierre. Harry avait alors dû crier pour se faire entendre dans ce joyeux brouhaha :

\- Oui ! Je vais bien ! Non, Neville, je ne suis pas blessé ! Je vous raconterai tout ça quand on sera à Poudlard !

Le silence avait été rétabli peu à peu, et Harry avait enfin pu s'approcher de Ron, qui était le seul encore allongé sur son lit, de profondes marques violacées ornant ses bras, mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres et semblait en pleine forme :

\- Tu vas bien vieux ? lui avait-il demandé.

Harry avait senti que la question avait un sens plus profond que son état physique.

\- Ouai, ça va. Mieux que toi en tout cas, avait-il répondu dans un sourire.

Kinglsey, qui s'était tu jusqu'alors, pour leurs laisser le temps de se retrouver, s'était avancé :

\- Allez les jeunes, il est temps que je vous ramène au château. Vous avez tous l'autorisation de sortir, et pour ceux qui ont besoin de quelques soins supplémentaires, Mme Pomfresh s'en chargera.

Son ton, s'il avait été doux, n'avait pas souffert la contradiction. Il les avait alors accompagnés jusqu'aux cheminées et, un par un, ils s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui, elle, était encore hospitalisée. Le professeur Dumbledore les avait donc accueillis.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, ravi de voir que tout le monde va mieux.  
\- Bonjour professeur !

Le regard pétillant, Dumbledore les avait regardés tour à tour, s'attardant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur Harry.

  
\- Vous savez peut être déjà que Voldemort - frissons de nombres d'entre eux – a été de nouveau vaincu par Mr Harry Potter, au Ministère de la magie, avait-il annoncé d'un ton léger, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Des exclamations de surprises avaient alors empli la pièce et Harry avait senti tous les regards de ses camarades braqués sur lui, étonnés. Il s'était donc mis à rougir furieusement.

\- Visiblement, il ne vous l'avait pas encore dit, bien. Vous serez probablement assaillis par vos camarades, lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous y étiez, et sans doute par la presse, avait-il lancé, amusé par leur changement d'expression, qui avait laissé place à des grimaces. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs à présent ; Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Miss et Mr Weasley, voulez-vous bien rester je vous pris.

Neville et Luna étaient sortis de la pièce en jetant des regards interrogatifs sur leurs condisciples, qui étaient tout aussi étonnés - sauf un bien sûr - en se demandant ce que leur directeur avait bien à leur dire.

\- Harry, je pense qu'il est temps de leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
\- Euh, oui professeur, avait-il répondu d'une voix tendue.

Harry s'était donc tourné vers ses amis, semblant très embarrassé, n'osant pas les regarder dans les yeux. Eux-mêmes l'avaient fixé d'un air intrigué, en se demandant bien ce qu'il leur cachait. Dumbledore l'avait regardé à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, l'encourageant d'un petit signe de tête. Le jeune Gryffondor s'était alors lancé. Il leur avait raconté sa poursuite de Bellatrix, son face à face avec Voldemort, l'intervention de Dumbledore et le dénouement incroyable du combat. Lorsqu'il avait mentionné la perte de mémoire du Lord, des cris de surprises et de franches incrédulités avaient retenti dans la pièce. Hermione s'était mise à parler d'une voix forte, presque hystérique :

\- Mais la loi de Merlin dit qu'une personne amnésique...!

Elle fut interrompue par un geste de la main d'Harry :

\- Attends Hermione, je n'ai pas terminé.

Il avait donc repris, leur rapportant la loi de Merlin et en conséquence, son choix à propos du mage noir. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin tu, un silence pesant s'était installé. Ses trois amis l'avaient fixé, pétrifiés ; Ginny avait le visage exsangue, et avait semblé, sur le moment, incapable de réagir. La première à se reprendre avait été Hermione :

\- Alors le jeune inconnu que j'ai croisé à Saint Mangouste... avait-elle commencé, d'une voix blanche.  
\- Oui Hermione, avait répondu Harry d'un ton grave, c'était bien lui.  
\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, avait-elle alors couiné.

Elle avait été si tellement perturbée d'un coup, qu'elle avait dû s'appuyer momentanément sur Ron.  
Le rouquin avait tenté de la calmer en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. Puis il avait relevé la tête, une expression funeste sur le visage :

\- Harry, tu as perdu la tête ma parole, on ne va quand même pas accueillir ce...ce monstre à Poudlard ! avait-il dit, le ton montant progressivement, jusqu'à devenir cris.

Harry avait regardé son ami, impuissant ; il ne comprenait que trop bien leur point de vue, lui même avait du se faire violence avant d'opter pour cette solution.

\- Il n'est plus du tout le même, maintenant qu'il a perdu la mémoire... avait-il soufflé comme défense.

Mais un rire mauvais l'avait interrompu.

\- Plus-le même ? Harry, c'est un assassin ! Un meurtrier ! Il faut l’éliminer ! As-tu oublié ce qu'il a fait...ce qu'il m'a fait ! avait craché Ginny, pleine de haine.  
\- Calmez-vous Miss Weasley. Nous avons du nous résoudre à l'accueillir à Poudlard afin de mieux le surveiller. Sans vouloir paraître présomptueux, je pense être le plus à même de garder Voldemort sous contrôle. Et nous ne pouvons pas le tuer, la loi de Merlin est immuable, comme vous le savez, avait aussitôt posément rappelé Dumbledore.

Ginny s'était donc tue, mais son regard avait été suffisamment éloquent : jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne l'accepterait à Gryffondor.

\- Je compte sur vous pour votre discrétion, la réussite de notre plan passe avant tout par l'ignorance de son identité par le plus grand nombre possible, avait ensuite exposé Dumbledore, l'air très sérieux. Comme Harry a tenté de vous le dire, sans mémoire, Voldemort – que Harry a renommé Elvy Riddle – est parfaitement inoffensif.

Ron et Hermione - qui avait repris ses esprits – avaient alors hoché la tête, l'air grave, tandis que Ginny avait préféré lancer un regard plein de ressentiments à Dumbledore et à Harry, mais sans oser à nouveau protester. Dumbledore, considérant pour sa part la conversation comme close, y avait mis fin à ce moment là, et les avait immédiatement renvoyés à leurs dortoirs.

Les trois compères avaient marché en silence dans les couloirs, tentant tant bien que mal de digérer la nouvelle. Et Harry les avait suivis, observant leurs réactions respectives. Si Ron et Hermione avaient affiché un air franchement perplexe et incrédule, comme s'ils avaient encore eu du mal à appréhender la chose, la plus jeune des Weasley avait semblé profondément choquée et en colère. Harry avait donc décidé de désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose :

\- Ginny, je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, ayant moi même bien du mal à m'y faire, avait-il commencé, d'une manière se voulant tranquillisante. Mais j'ai passé du temps avec le nouveau Tom et j'ai effectivement pu voir à quel point il avait changé. Et je pense que, vu qu'on ne peut pas l'enfermer, il est quand même plus sûr qu'il soit surveillé par le seul mage qu’il n’ait jamais craint, non ?

La jeune fille, qui n'avait rien dit tout au long de sa plaidoirie, s'était alors pincée les lèvres. Après une intense réflexion, elle avait fini par lui répondre d'une voix crispée :

\- Je comprends Harry, même si je pense, que toi, plus que quiconque, ne devrait pas vouloir fréquenter ce... cet... enfin bref je ne dirai rien qui puisse trahir son identité mais ne t''attends pas à ce que je fasse amis-amis avec lui !

Amusé par sa réponse, Harry lui avait souri.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je ne t'en demandais pas tant.

La jeune fille s'était alors empourprée.

Arrivant devant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle avait cependant repris contenance et avait donné le mot de passe. Sans oublier d'émettre les grognements de mécontentements habituels en vue de l'heure plus que matinale, le portrait avait pivoté, laissant apparaître la salle commune encore vide. Ron avait alors baillé, puis marmonné un « bonne nuit » et était parti se coucher, suivi de Harry, qui, avant de le rejoindre, avait fait un petit signe de main aux jeunes filles qui étaient entrain de monter, elles aussi, dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il avait alors enfilé son pyjama puis, assommé par la fatigue, s'était mis au lit. Personne ne savait… Pas encore mais cela n’allait pas durer. Il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond – sommeil qui pour une fois n'avait pas été peuplé de rêves sinistres.

Depuis, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et avec elles, la fin de l'année. Deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées comme dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar... Malfoy avait essayé, en vain, de s'en prendre à lui pour venger son père enfermé à Azkaban, mais Harry en avait désormais cure, ses petites chamailleries avec le rejeton des Malfoy ne l'intéressaient plus. La mort de Sirius l’attristait au plus au point. La vie à Poudlard semblait ne plus avoir la même saveur qu'auparavant. Sa seule consolation était la capture et l'enfermement à vie de Bellatrix et le renvoi d’Ombrage. Bellatrix aurait aussi un second jugement pour statuer de son sort, son évasion et ses dernières exactions ayant encore aggravées son cas. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle était si forte qu'il espérait secrètement que, cette fois-ci, elle subirait le baiser du Détraqueur. Et il en venait parfois à se demander s'il ne la détestait pas plus que Voldemort. Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents ; certes il l'avait privé à jamais de la possibilité de les connaître et d'être heureux avec eux. Mais Bellatrix avait fait pire, elle lui avait arraché un bonheur, une famille tant attendue, tant désirée, alors qu'Harry venait à peine d'y goûter.

Harry était à présent retourné à sa morne vie chez les Dursley, après avoir été le centre de l'attention pendant plusieurs jours. Lui qui avait exécré les questions sans fin de ses camarades, en venait presque à les regretter maintenant qu'il n'avait plus droit qu'à la froide indifférence de sa ''famille''. Il était de nouveau le sauveur du monde sorcier, le garçon qui a survécu et qui a vaincu etc. Mais ici, il n'était plus que le ''monstre'' de service.

Harry poussa un soupir, il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Regardant de nouveau la baguette dans sa main, il l'effleura pensivement de son doigt. Avec tous les événements, il avait omis de rendre son bien à Tom. A moins qu'inconsciemment, il n'ait pas voulu la lui remettre... Et dire qu'elles étaient jumelles. Il sortit sa propre baguette et la mit à côté de la première. Celle de Tom en if, la sienne en houx, de tailles différentes, elles semblaient si dissemblables et pourtant à la fois si similaires. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, les deux baguettes s'inclinèrent légèrement d'elles mêmes, comme attirées l'une par l'autre. Dérouté par ce mouvement, Harry écarta vivement sa baguette de sa vis à vis et la rangea dans sa poche. Il posa son alter ego sur son bureau, au milieu du capharnaüm qui y régnait.

Voilà six jours qu'il était rentré au 4, Privet Drive et bientôt deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Tom. Le rouge et or s'était surpris plusieurs fois à penser à lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, s'il allait bien... Le jeune homme s'assit à son bureau, prit une plume, la plongea dans l'encre, la posa sur un rouleau de parchemin vierge et... Il la reposa au bout de quelques secondes, laissant apparaître un pâté là où il avait laissé trop longtemps la pointe appuyée. Il ne savait pas quoi lui écrire. Il lui avait promis pourtant. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste contrarié.

Un hululement de sa chouette Hedwige le tira de ses pensées. Un autre hibou grand duc se tenait à sa fenêtre, majestueux, il attendait patiemment que le destinataire de sa lettre veuille bien la récupérer. Harry se précipita vers l'oiseau, et détacha prestement le rouleau pendu à sa patte. Le grand duc ne reprit pourtant pas son envol, semblant attendre une réponse de la part du Gryffondor. Le jeune sorcier décacheta la missive et la déroula :

_Cher Harry,_

_Si cela te convient, je viendrai te chercher au 4, Privet Drive vendredi prochain à onze heures du matin pour t'emmener au Terrier où tu es invité à passer le reste de tes vacances._   
_Mais avant cela, si tu es d'accord, nous irons tout d'abord voir Elvy à l'hôpital ; je crois, si je ne m'abuse que tu détiens sa baguette magique. Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu lui rendes et nous devons_   
_également parler de sa future « demeure ». Je te donnerai davantage d'explications de vive voix._   
_Sois gentil de m'envoyer ta réponse par retour de hibou. En espérant te voir vendredi,_

_Je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry relut plusieurs fois le message, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Être libéré des Dursley après avoir passé aussi peu de temps à les supporter relevait du miracle ! Si jamais Dumbledore tenait bien sa promesse...

Le rouge et or griffonna rapidement une réponse positive qu'il donna au messager qui s'envola immédiatement dans un grand mouvement d'ailes. Tout en regardant le hibou s'envoler et disparaître au loin, le jeune homme s'interrogea sur la capacité qu'avait son professeur à toujours tout savoir ! Il ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était lui qui avait récupéré la baguette... Harry secoua la tête, après tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Il retourna s'assoir à son bureau, ayant finalement quelque chose à écrire à Tom :

_Cher Elvy,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu parviens à t'acclimater au monde sorcier. Moi, cela peut aller, ma famille reste fidèle à elle-même, mais j'en serai bientôt débarrassé. En effet, je vais passer le reste de mes vacances chez mon ami Ron Weasley. Mais avant cela – je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant ou non – je passerai te voir à l'hôpital vendredi prochain. Hôpital duquel tu ne devrais sans doute pas tarder à sortir._

_Alors je te dis à vendredi,_   
_Amitiés,_

_Harry_

Une fois terminée, il relut sa lettre, et, satisfait, il la donna à porter à Hedwige, qui – après lui avoir pincé affectueusement le doigt – pris son envol et disparu dans la nuit. Harry se coucha, attendant le lendemain avec impatience, l'esprit fourmillant de mille pensées. Il finit par s'endormir avec la vision de magnifiques yeux rouges tournoyant dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, le bel endormi se réveilla en sursaut, l'aube pointant juste son nez, teintant le ciel de rouge doré. Les couleurs des Gryffondor, une belle journée s'annonçait, chaude et colorée. Harry se frotta les yeux en baillant. Il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, mais un léger sourire ornait encore son visage, témoignage de son bien être. Cela avait du être un rêve bien agréable, le premier depuis la mort de son parrain. Le jeune homme se leva sans faire de bruit, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que sa famille se réveille avant l'heure. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, Harry entreprit de ranger ses affaires, tout en guettant toutes les cinq minutes les avancées de son réveil. L'aiguille semblait tourner à une vitesse désespérément lente, comme pour le narguer et lui dire qu'il resterait à tout jamais coincé chez les Dursley.

Aux alentours des dix heures, des premiers signes d'agitation se firent entendre dans les chambres adjacentes. Les Dursley n'étaient pas réputés pour être des lève-tôt le weekend. Harry se mordit la lèvre, devait-il aller les prévenir des l'arrivée imminente de Dumbledore ? Après considération, il se dit finalement que non, ça serait bien plus drôle de voir la tête déconfite qu'allait tirer les Dursley à la vue de son professeur. Un rire le secoua lorsqu'il imagina son oncle Vernon, dans sa robe de chambre immonde couleur de boue, face au Directeur de Pourdlard. Il voyait parfaitement son air de profonde stupéfaction, l'air choqué de Pétunia et celui terrifié de Dudley.

Alors qu'il riait encore, la voix si charmante qu'était celle de son oncle le tira de sa gausserie :

\- HARRY ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE FAIRE LE PETIT DEJEUNER !

Le jeune homme fit tout de suite grise mine ; lui qui espérait qu'on lui fiche la paix jusqu'à ce que son professeur arrive, c'était raté. Il descendit en maugréant, mais pas trop fort pour que son oncle ne le perçoive pas, sinon il était bon pour une séance d'engueulades sans fin.

Alors que le bacon finissait de griller dans la poêle à frire, que les toasts sautaient du grille-pain et que les Dursley s'apprêtaient à s'attabler, la sonnette retentit, il était onze heure pile. Vernon commença à rouspéter :

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une heure pour venir embêter les honnêtes gens !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était onze heures, pas six heures du matin ! Voyant que son oncle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller ouvrir, le jeune homme le devança :  
\- Attends, laisses j'y vais !

Harry se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant apparaître un homme âgé, portant une longue robe de sorcier bleu et arborant une belle barbe argentée.

\- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore !

Il était tellement heureux qu'il soit bel et bien venu qu'un sentiment d'allégresse le submergea.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire.  
\- Euh... Entrez je vous en pris, fit-il en s'écartant pour laisser le passage au Directeur de Poudlard.

La voix de Vernon s'éleva alors dans le couloir :

\- Qui est-ce ? Ne laisses pas rentrer des inconnus dans ma maison !

Des pas lourds retentirent, signe de l'arrivée intempestive du patriarche de la demeure. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le vestibule, sa réaction fut exactement celle qu'avait imaginée Harry. Vernon se figea, la mâchoire tombante, les yeux exorbités, complètement ahuri face au sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. C'était à se tordre de rire. Harry se retourna pour pouffer discrètement, la scène était vraiment trop désopilante.

\- Bonjour cher monsieur, vous devez être Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry.

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de son interlocuteur, Dumbledore poursuivit, impassible :

\- Visiblement il ne vous avait pas averti de mon arrivée, je me présente donc : Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. Je suis venu chercher Harry pour le conduire chez l'un de ses condisciples où il demeurera pendant le reste des vacances. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient cher monsieur ?

Vernon s'ébroua quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il était bien éveillé. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne rêvait pas et que le sorcier se trouvait bel et bien dans son entrée pour venir chercher son neveu, Vernon retrouva l'usage de la parole ; ou presque :

\- Euh Non... pas d..tout bredouilla t-il, intimidé face à la présence que dégageait son visiteur.  
\- Bien, Harry ?

Harry cessa de rire et se redressa face à son professeur qui l'observait calmement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Je vais chercher ma valise tout de suite professeur.  
\- Je t'en serai gré ; si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec ta famille pendant ce temps.

Surpris, le survivant ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Vernon :

\- Et si nous nous installions dans votre salon, mon cher ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il s'y dirigea immédiatement suivi par Vernon, complètement abasourdi. Ce dernier, depuis l'arrivée du visiteur impromptu avait pris des couleurs de plus en plus intéressantes, passant du blanc, au vert puis commençant doucement à virer au rouge. Harry les suivit du regard pendant quelques secondes, en se demandant bien ce que Dumbledore allait leur dire. Puis se rappelant soudainement qu'il était censé aller chercher sa valise, il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Dumbledore s'apprêtait à sortir du salon. Les Dursley, eux, étaient assis sur le canapé et Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient le teint légèrement jaunâtre. Le jeune sorcier s'apprêta à demander à son Directeur ce qu'il avait bien pu leur dire mais ce dernier anticipa sa question :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je leur ai juste dis que tu devrais retourner chez eux encore une fois l'été prochain et je les ai chaleureusement remerciés d'avoir bien voulu veiller sur toi pendant toutes ces années. Bien et si nous y allions à présent ? lança t-il, d'un ton joyeux, détournant ainsi efficacement la conversation.

En effet, même si Harry avait légèrement tiqué au mot ''chaleureusement'', la perspective de quitter rapidement les Dursley balaya tout de suite ses interrogations. Tout deux sortirent donc dans la rue de Privet Drive.

Il était bientôt midi et le soleil s'élevait haut dans un ciel azur, dépourvu de tout nuage. C'était vraiment une magnifique journée !

\- Je vais envoyer tes affaires directement au Terrier, comme ça tu ne seras pas encombré à l'hôpital.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette en direction de la valise d'Harry et de la cage d'Hedwige, qui disparurent dans un petit plop. Harry, au mot « hôpital », se plongea soudainement dans une intense réflexion : il allait revoir Tom, qu'allait-il lui dire, qu'allait-il faire ? Harry appréhendait un peu les retrouvailles.

\- Tiens-moi le bras Harry, je vais nous faire transplaner !

Transplaner ! A ce mot, Harry sortit immédiatement de sa réflexion pour plonger dans une intense excitation. Il allait transplaner, ça avait l'air tellement génial quand les jumeaux le faisaient, il avait hâte d'essayer lui même. Il saisit alors le bras que le tendait Dumbledore. Une sensation étrange le contracta, il se sentit aspirer et étirer de toute part comme s'il passait dans un tuyau bien trop étroit pour son corps. Puis ils disparurent dans un crac sonore...

...Et réapparurent dans le hall blanc, à présent familier, de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Harry se massa doucement l'estomac. Finalement, ce n’était pas si génial que ça, et même pas génial du tout. La même agitation, et le même grouillement de patients, visiteurs et guérisseurs que la dernière fois régnaient dans le hall. Après quelques secondes d'inattention, les regards commencèrent à converger vers eux, à mesure qu'ils prenaient conscience de la nature des visiteurs qui venaient d'apparaître. Harry se sentit embarrassé, il n'avait aucune envie de raconter encore une fois comment il était censé avoir vaincu le mage noir ni de recevoir les félicitations, les acclamations, les déclarations ou il ne savait quoi d'autre de parfaits inconnus. Mais la présence imposante de Dumbledore sembla tenir à l'écart tous les importuns qui se contentèrent des les observer de loin, telles des bêtes curieuses. Dumbledore traversa le hall d'un pas tranquille, suivi par le jeune Gryffondor qui baissa les yeux tout du long pour éviter de croiser le regard de quiconque.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction de l'étage des pathologies des sortilèges.

\- Où allons-nous professeur ? Tom a changé de chambre ? Demanda t-il, l'air perplexe.  
\- Non non, il est toujours au même endroit, mais j'aimerai te parler avant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, lui annonça t-il tranquillement.  
\- Euh non, bien sûr professeur, répondit le jeune homme, encore plus perplexe qu'auparavant.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le long couloir immaculé, étrangement désert. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent alors dans une chambre vide. Le vieille homme leva sa baguette et jeta à nouveau des sorts de silences et de protection contre d'éventuels intrus. Harry s'approcha d'un lit et s'appuya contre le matelas. Son professeur prit la parole :

\- Harry, tout d'abord avant d'aller voir Tom, je dois te parler du testament de Sirius.

A la mention de son nom, Harry sentit une pointe se figée douloureusement dans son cœur, mais il s'efforça de paraître stoïque.

\- Il t'a légué tout ce qu'il possédait, y compris le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Nous avons eu quelques doutes sur la légitimité de ses dernières volontés car normalement, la tradition des Black veut que la maison revienne en ligne directe au premier héritier mâle encore en vie. Mais Bellatrix Lestrange étant en prison, la seconde est Andromeda Tonks qui te laisse volontiers l'héritage. Nous n'en avons plus réellement besoin comme quartier général vu que la menace principale a été écartée. Mais, en ce qui concerne Tom, je pense qu'il devrait aller vivre là-bas. Toutefois, il s'agit de ta maison, donc je te laisse la décision, exposa t-il avec mansuétude.  
\- Oui, je veux bien qu'il y aille mais... il ne vivra pas seul tout de même ? demanda Harry, une légère pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.  
\- Le professeur Rogue a accepté de s'occuper de lui cet été...  
\- ROGUE ! Mais prof...  
\- Le professeur Rogue, Harry, le reprit-il fermement.

Harry reprit sa respiration, s'il ne se calmait pas, ça jouerait fortement en sa défaveur.

\- Vous êtes sûr, professeur, qu'il soit sage de confier Voldemort à R... au Professeur Rogue ?  
\- Le professeur Rogue a mon entière confiance Harry, de plus je passerai le voir régulièrement pour m'assurer que tout ce passe bien. Et si tu le souhaites – car après tout c'est ta maison – tu pourras également lui rendre visite au cours de l'été.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, décidément son Directeur avait vraiment tendance à accorder sa confiance à des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. Mais en même temps, n’avait-il pas lui-même offert son amitié à Tom ? Sur cette pensée un peu ironique, Harry hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Harry, peux-tu me donner la baguette magique de Tom, s'il te plaît ? demanda alors le directeur de Poudlard avec courtoisie.

Harry fouilla ses poches et sortit deux baguettes, une en if, une en houx. Il tendit celle d'if à Dumbledore avec une légère pointe de regret qu'il chassa bien vite de ses pensées.

\- Je vais lui jeter un sort traceur comme prévu.

Il remua sa propre baguette au-dessus de celle de Tom en murmurant doucement un sort qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé, fit Dumbledore tout en rendant la baguette au garçon. Maintenant, allons rendre visite à ce cher Tom, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

A suivre...


	6. Une sortie bien inattendue

Chapitre 6 : Une sortie bien inattendue

Harry suivit son directeur, qui marchait d'un pas guilleret, à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Serrant la baguette de Tom entre ses doigts, Harry, lui, n'était pas du tout détendu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le moment où IL l'aurait entre les mains. Arrivant à l'étage réservé aux malades de longues durées, ils croisèrent deux aurors qui gardaient le couloir. Brusquement, Dumbledore s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune homme, qui perdu dans ses pensées manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

  * Harry, j'avais oublié. Il faut que j'aille d'abord m'entretenir avec le directeur de Saint Mangouste. Si cela ne t'ennuies pas, peux-tu m'attendre avec Tom ? demanda t-il de son regard pétillant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.
  * Euh...



Avant même que le garçon ne puisse répondre, le sorcier faisait le chemin en sens inverse, plantant là son élève, assez confus.

Seul, Harry était seul, face à une porte blanche. La porte blanche... Celle de Tom. Respirant un grand coup, il frappa deux coups discrets à la porte. Mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il réessaya un peu plus fort et attendit quelques secondes. Personne ne lui répondit hormis le silence. Commençant à paniquer et imaginant les pires des scénarios où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parvenu à s'échapper, il ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Toutefois, il s'arrêta bien vite dans son élan. Tom était bien là... lové comme un chat sur son lit, paisiblement endormi.

Harry se remémora la première fois où il l'avait vu ainsi, cela lui paraissait si loin à présent. Il se souvenait de la colère et de la peur qui l'animaient à ce moment là, mais aussi du sentiment de vulnérabilité que Tom avait dégagé. Un sentiment que Harry ne voulait pas reconnaître. Et également... cette beauté omniprésente, toujours là, encore plus visible qu'auparavant. Harry poussa un soupir, cela lui serait tellement plus simple de le détester s'il avait encore son horrible face de serpent ! Mais au lieu de ça, il avait droit à l'incarnation vivante de la beauté. Ses traits étaient parfaits, finement esquissés, il avait le visage légèrement creusé mais ça lui allait bien. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, mi-long qui encadrait son visage de mèches folles, un corps qu'il devinait mince mais musclé. Des lèvres fines qui bougeaient légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, une peau pâle mais sans défaut, qui paraissait douce au touché.

L'envie irrépressible de le vérifier s'imposa à Harry, il tendit doucement la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à caresser un animal sauvage et qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa joue, dans un infime effleurement. Sa peau était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, satinée, tiède... parfaite. Ses doigts poursuivirent leur exploration, descendant lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Il leva un doigt qui passa délicatement sur ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé. Il ne prit pas conscience tout de suite que deux yeux pourpres le regardaient. Croisant enfin son regard, il sursauta et retira vivement sa main comme pris en faute. Tom se redressa et adressa un sourire à Harry, qui, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre, gagner par un désir irrésistible de s'enfuir en courant. Mais en bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il était tétanisé parce qu'il venait de faire, Harry ne bougea pas, se contentant de rougir furieusement et de regarder ses pieds, tout plutôt que l'objet de son embarra.

  * Harry, je suis content que tu sois là l'interpella doucement Tom, encore ensommeillé. Tu vas bien ?




Il lui saisit alors le bras, obligeant son possesseur à le regarder. Tom ne semblait aucunement fâché par son exploration précédente, bien qu'un sourire énigmatique flottait sur son visage. Harry se détendit légèrement, et rangea cet épisode loin de sa mémoire, espérant le faire passer pour un égarement passager.

  * Je... Oui, ça va Elvy, tu as l'air... en forme bégaya t-il




Et c'était vrai, il n'avait plus l'air malade, son regard brillait et il était légèrement moins pâle qu'avant.

  * Je vais bien, mieux que bien même. Je suis tellement content de quitter enfin cet endroit. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis ennuyé sans toi.

  * Je m'en doute, un hôpital n'a rien d'un lieu très joyeux répondit le gryffondor, un timide sourire aux lèvres.




Tom hocha la tête, puis il reprit, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

  * En plus, bizarrement, les guérisseurs ne voulaient pas que je quitte l'étage... Je me demande bien pourquoi. Ils disaient que c'était pour ma santé, mais je vais très bien pourtant lâcha t-il, la mine boudeuse.

  * Oh tu sais, les médecins sont toujours comme ça, surprotecteurs éluda Harry rapidement. Mais c'est bon tu vas enfin pouvoir rentrer...

  * Je retourne à l'orphelinat ? s'exclama Tom, coupant le jeune homme dans sa phrase. Il semblait tellement paniqué à cette idée qu'Harry s'empressa de le détromper.

  * Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore a décidé que tu irais chez moi...

  * Chez toi ?




Le soulagement dans sa voix était aisément perceptible, ainsi que la joie qui animait à présent son visage. Il semblait vraiment très attaché à lui, peut être même trop, Harry se jura intérieurement qu'il lui ferait rencontrer d'autres personnes à Poudlard... Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester accrocher à lui toute sa vie...

  * Enfin chez moi..., ça ne l'est que depuis très récemment. C'était la maison de mon parrain, tu sais... Je t'en ai parlé la dernière fois... Sa voix se brisa dans un murmure

  * Ah oui... Comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda Tom, plein de sollicitude.

  * Je vais bien, ne t'en fait donc pas.




Harry tenta d'afficher une mine réjouie mais il n'était guère convaincant, cependant Tom n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il préféra alors changer de sujet :

  * Quand partons-nous ? questionna t-il

  * Euh, le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à revenir...

  * Ah oui, d'accord, ce n'est pas que je sois si empressé de partir... Mais un peu en fait, si, termina t-il en riant




Harry ne savait plus quoi lui dire, le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry commença à se trémousser mal à l'aise, cherchant un sujet de conversation anodin mais ce fut Tom qui relança le dialogue.

  * Harry ? Parles moi de moi, qu'est-ce que j'aimais ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je ne me souviens de rien mais je dois avoir conservé mes goûts antérieurs non ?




Sa curiosité était aisément perceptible et tout à fait légitime, mais Harry hésita. Tout en espérant grandement que non, il ne les avait pas gardés justement, il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant quelque chose de ''vrai'' sans danger pour autrui.

  * Voyons, hum commença t-il, tergiversant. Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup étudier, premier de la classe à chaque fois.

  * Oh, ça alors... Mes notes risquent de baisser fit-il dans un rictus d'autodérision.

  * Je ne sais pas, tes connaissances théoriques sûrement, mais pour la pratique, je ne sais pas. Comme tu connaissais déjà ces sorts, ils te reviendront sans doute facilement.

  * Quoi d'autres ? demanda Tom, vivement intéressé.

  * A dire vrai... hésita Harry. Je ne te connaissais pas réellement, Elvy. Nous n'étions pas dans la même classe et nous ne nous fréquentions pas tant que ça.




Tom baissa la tête, l'air malheureux. Il la releva vers Harry, le regard légèrement voilé.

  * Avais-je des amis ? murmura t-il, la voix serrée

  * Je suis désolé Elvy, mais je crois que non... souffla Harry, un sentiment étrange s'insinuant en lui, mélange de peine et de tristesse.




Tom demeura silencieux, affichant un air neutre mais qui ne trompa pas Harry. Il était triste et cette tristesse lui renvoyait des échos, sur sa propre existence avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il n'était un sorcier, avant qu'il ne rencontre Ron, puis Hermione.

  * Au fond de moi je le sentais... Personne, à part toi, n'est venu me voir et...

  * Ne t'en fait donc pas Elvy coupa Harry, étrangement le voir souffrir ainsi lui était désagréable, presque insupportable. Maintenant, nous sommes amis, non ? rajouta t-il, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste se voulant rassurant.




Tom la saisit et resta là, sans rien dire de plus mais Harry avait pu percevoir un éclair dans son regard. Joie. Bonheur. Gêne. Tout cela mêlé dans un éclair de reconnaissance. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Dans un silence qui n'avait plus rien de pesant, ils attendirent le professeur Dumbledore.

Dix minutes plus tard, ce dernier frappa à la porte et entra à la réponse – réticente – de Tom alors qu'Harry s'écartait légèrement de lui. Habillé d'une robe bleu nuit, et de ses sempiternels lunettes en demi-lunes, il posa son regard bienveillant de bon papy-gâteau sur les deux sorciers. Il s'enquit alors de la santé de Tom, leur proposa un bonbon au citron, et face à leur refus respectifs, poursuivit en exposant la suite des opérations. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille les explications de son professeur sur les conditions d'hébergement imposées à Tom ; notamment sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de quitter le square grimmaurd non accompagné – détail qui avait grandement mécontenté Tom – et que son professeur de potion viendrait régulièrement le voir afin de vérifier que tout ce passait bien et pour lui réapprendre les bases afin qu'il s'en sorte lors de sa 6ème nouvelle année. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder sans ordre précis. Il avait hâte de rejouer au quidditch _*Il faut absolument que Tom essaye !*_ , puis il pensa au cours de 6ème année, sans doute encore plus difficile * _Je suis sûr que Tom va rivaliser avec Hermione_!*, une pensée en entraînant une autre, il songea à ses amis * _Est-ce que Tom va réussir à s'entendre avec eux ? J'espère que Ginny ne dira rien à propos de Tom ?*._ Sans s'en rendre compte, toutes ses pensées gravitaient autour d'une même personne, personne qui se chargea de le ramener à la réalité :

  * Harry, tu as ma baguette ?




Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et refixa son regard sur ce qui l'entourait.

  * Ma baguette, Harry ? Répéta Tom

  * Ah ? Oui, oui ta baguette je l'ai répondit-il précipitamment.




Il fouilla ses poches quelques instants et lui tendit un fin morceau de bois. Tom s'en saisi délicatement, presque révérencieusement puis de façon plus ferme, comme pour réaffirmer sa position sur sa baguette magique. Cette dernière renvoya soudainement une onde de chaleur le long du bras de son maître, comme si elle lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Avec un sourire presque enfantin, Tom l'agita légèrement faisant apparaître des étincelles rouges. Il regarda s'éteindre une à une les lumières incandescentes avec une joie évidente. Mais non malsaine comme celle qui l'animait autrefois, non, cette fois-ci c'était une joie réelle, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Tom attendait ce moment, pouvoir enfin refaire de la magie ! Il le sentait au plus profond de lui même, il avait adoré ça avant, il adorait toujours. Sa chère baguette, elle lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible (enfin pour ce qu'il en savait). Il n'avait pas réellement ressenti le manque mais à présent qu'il l'avait entre les mains, il se sentait enfin entier, comblant enfin le malaise qu'il avait jusqu'alors éprouvé sans parvenir à définir son origine. Harry était de retour, sa baguette aussi, il allait enfin sortir de cet univers blanc et aseptisé, tout allait bien. Le fait que l'absence d'Harry l'ait pesé au cours de ses deux semaines l'étonnait, de même que l'intense soulagement que sa lettre lui avait procuré. Il le sentait, ils étaient liés Harry et lui, de quelle manière ? Il l'ignorait et cela lui importait peu, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était qu'Harry reste près de lui. Le jeune gryffondor lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, du moins pas intimement, mais ce n'était pas la sensation qu'il avait. Haussant les épaules, il sortit de sa rêverie contemplative lorsque la dernière étincelle s'éteignit dans un petit grésillement. Harry le regardait faire, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il semblait bizarrement tendu. Tom se demanda bien pourquoi, mais l'instant passa et Harry redevint lui même, lui adressant même un sourire encourageant. Le fixant de ses yeux bien trop verts pour un gryffondor, dommage que ses vilaines lunettes rondes lui mangent la moitié de la figure ; figure pourtant si séduisante.

  * Elvy, tu devrais te préparer, nous allons y aller, j'ai accompli les formalités nécessaires pour ta sortie de l'hôpital annonça Dumbledore, tout en faisant apparaître des vêtements.

  * Bien professeur fit Tom, en hochant poliment la tête.




Il sortit de son lit, il était content de pouvoir enfin mettre des habits, autres que les affreux pyjamas blancs de Saint Mangouste. Sans plus de formalité, il ôta sa veste, révélant aux yeux de tous, et aux yeux d'un survivant soudainement rouge pivoine, un magnifique torse, imberbe, légèrement musclé et finement ciselé, exactement comme l'avait imaginé Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore se détourna subitement fasciné par une peinture murale représentant un illustre guérisseur et le sauveur du monde sorcier émit un léger son inarticulé qui ressemblait vaguement à Argg quand Tom sembla vouloir poursuivre son effeuillage avec le reste de son pyjama. Intrigué par ce son inhabituel, le ''jeune'' homme s'arrêta dans son mouvement et releva la tête. Avisant l'expression de son tout nouvel ami, il se remémora soudainement que ce n'était peut être guère convenable qu'il se déshabille devant des gens, qui plus est un garçon et un vieillard qui se trouvait être son professeur. Gêné, il ramassa ses fringues vite fait et s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bain en grognant un vague pardon à Harry, qui recommença à respirer normalement une fois l'objet de son trouble hors de sa vue.

Après quelques instants, Tom ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une chemise noire à manche courte, d'un jean bleu foncé et de baskets blanches. En somme, une tenue de moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, mais qui portée sur lui, donnait immédiatement des allures de top model. Tout en admirant le spectacle, Harry se demanda, en souriant, si le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas fait exprès de lui choisir des vêtements moldus _*Ça lui ressemblerait bien, non pas que je m'en plaigne...*._ Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Dumbledore pouffa légèrement et adressa à Harry un sourire complice...

Tom tirait distraitement le col de sa chemise, ces vêtements n'étaient pas de confection sorcière, il le voyait bien à la robe de son directeur, cependant Harry ne portait qu'un simple survêtement gris, usé et trop grand pour lui d'ailleurs. Ce constat le chagrina un peu, non pas que le fait de porter des habits moldus le dérangeait, mais pourquoi les vêtements d'Harry étaient-ils si... miteux comparés à ceux que Dumbledore lui avait apporté ? Tandis que le directeur sortait de la chambre, suivi de Harry et de Tom, toujours plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, l'amnésique se souvint alors qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante et que ceux-ci le détestait, le considérant comme un monstre et le traitant comme tel. Comprenant la raison de sa tenue misérable, Tom serra le poing, égratignant sa paume avec ses ongles, il se jura qu'il leur ferait regretter... Un jour... En attendant, il espérait bien pouvoir aller faire quelques emplettes et renouveler la garde de robe de son ami.

Ne pouvant transplaner directement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore préféra emprunter les cheminées. Intrigué par ce mode de transport qui lui était inconnu, et plus qu'étrange, Tom observa Harry prendre place dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ce dernier lui renvoya une grimace d'appréhension, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer particulièrement les voyages en cheminée, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la crainte de Tom. Le jeune homme cria alors distinctement l'adresse du Square tout en jetant une poignée de poudre verte, il disparut immédiatement dans un éclair vert. Tom cligna des yeux, ça alors !? Ça n'avait pas l'air bien difficile... mais il ne put réprimer une pointe d'angoisse lorsqu'il prit place à son tour dans la cheminée. Dumbledore, à qui rien n'échappe, lui renvoya un sourire encourageant, tout en jetant la poudre de cheminette. Tom prononça sa destination et se sentit aussitôt aspiré dans le conduit. Balloté dans tous les sens, il aperçu un grand nombre de cheminées qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui dans un maelström d'images et finit par se faire éjecter dans l'une d'entre elles. Pris par surprise par cette arrivée brutale, il perdit l'équilibre et manqua de se rétamer par terre. Ce qui serait sans doute arrivé, si deux bras ne l'avaient pas rattrapé en douceur, lui évitant cette chute à la fois douloureuse et un peu humiliante.

Deux yeux verts le regardaient d'un air joyeux, la pièce tanguait encore un peu et Tom se raccrocha à ces point lumineux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau fixer son regard.

  * Ça surprend, hein ? T'en fait pas, moi je me suis carrément trompé de destination la première fois que j'ai voyagé par poudre de cheminette, j'en ai même cassé mes lunettes ! Raconta gaiement les yeux verts.




Tom ne répondit rien, mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Une étrange chaleur se répandait en lui, plus particulièrement là où les bras l'entouraient. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et ne put contenir une pointe de regret quand Harry le lâcha enfin. La cuisine, car il avait bien atterri dans une cuisine, avait enfin cessé de vaciller et il put regarder un peu mieux ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans une pièce assez grande mais relativement miteuse, il y avait pas mal de poussières et quelques restes trônaient encore sur la table et les plans de cuisine, la peinture s'écaillait par endroit et le carrelage était craquelé. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une légère moue de dégoût, l'avisant Harry se frotta les cheveux embarrassés.

  * Désolé Elvy, cette maison est loin d'être un palace, elle a longtemps été inhabitée et personne n'a vraiment eu le temps de lui rendre son aspect d'autant.

  * Ce n'est pas grave Harry, je ferai avec, c'est déjà gentil à toi d'avoir accepté que je vive ici répondit Tom en balayant ses excuses d'un geste.




Harry lui sourit, et déclama alors :

  * En tout cas, soit le bienvenu chez moi, Elvy !




A suivre...


	7. Des résultats bien inattendus

Chapitre 7 : Des résultats bien inattendus

Tom fixait le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre, le sommeil le fuyant désespérément. Il ne cessait de repenser à la veille, à Harry. Dumbledore les avait rejoint peu de temps après, et avait semblé nullement perturbé par l'éprouvant voyage en cheminée. Ce qui l'avait irrité, rien ne l'affectait donc jamais ce vieux bonhomme ! Sans savoir pourquoi, le boniment du directeur l'agaçait étrangement. Il avait négligemment fait disparaître poussières, assiettes sales, restes indéfinissables, moisis, cadavres de bouteilles et autres joyeusetés dès son arrivée et avait eu l'audace de dire à Tom, avec son sourire habituelle typiquement dumbledoresque qu'il aurait de quoi s'occuper pendant l'été ! Le sale vieux roublard !

Puis il était parti, le laissant seul avec Harry, après lui avoir demandé de lui faire visiter la maison. Un fou ! Il en avait fait part à Harry qui lui avait expliqué en rigolant que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier mais qu'en manière de bizarreries, il n'avait encore rien vu. Non mais vraiment, qui aurait l'idée assez saugrenue de commencer un discours par « Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! ». Ce souvenir lui fit repenser à la visite de la maison, quelle saleté ! Toutes les pièces étaient dans un état de dégradation avancée. Finalement, nettoyer et rénover tout ça ne serait pas un luxe, en plus cela ferait sans doute plaisir à Harry.

Puis cette maison était étrange, tous les tableaux avaient été retirés, laissant un vide sur les murs à leurs emplacements, il ne restait qu'une vieille toile grise dans l'une des chambres. Il n'y avait plus aucun livre non plus dans la bibliothèque, à sa grande déception. Ils avaient sans doute été enlevés sciemment mais pourquoi ? Cela restait encore un mystère à ses yeux, peut-être étaient-ils trop abîmés...

Tom s'interrogea de nouveau sur le professeur Rogue qui devait venir le lendemain matin, il avait demandé à Harry comment il était et sa réponse l'avait laissé sans voix « C'est un professeur de potion... je le déteste et il me hait ». Il avait dit cela avec tant d'animosité que Tom en était venu à regretter d'avoir posé la question, bien qu'il savait que la colère du jeune homme ne lui était aucunement destinée. Harry n'en était cependant pas resté là, il lui avait expliqué comment son professeur l'avait brimé et humilié tout au long de ces années, tout cela à cause de son père, mais il lui avait également précisé que la haine de Rogue à l'égard de James était amplement justifiée. Toutefois, Tom trouvait que cet homme devait être passablement aigri par la vie et qu'il était déraisonnable de haïr quelqu'un à cause des méfaits de son père, c'était vraiment immature ! Constat qui avait fait rire Harry lorsqu'il lui avait dit, apparemment immature et Rogue dans la même phrase était comique.

Dumbledore était finalement revenu chercher Harry après avoir apporté des provisions et quelques affaires à Tom, dont des livres qu'il s'était empressé de dévorer une fois les deux sorciers repartis. Harry était allé au Terrier, un non bien singulier pour une maison songea t-il. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui écrirait et qu'il reviendrait le voir. Dumbledore également, même si cela l'enchantait beaucoup moins. Il se sentait un peu seul dans cette grande maison sinistre, mais le sommeil finit par le gagner, avec la vision de deux belles émeraudes tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Tom fut brusquement réveillé par de grands coups à la porte, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une paire d'heures mais il se leva toute de même précipitamment pour aller ouvrir à ce qu'il supposait être son professeur de potion.

Tom ouvrit la porte avec une légère appréhension, il s'était tellement dépêché qu'il en avait oublié de se vêtir, et c'est donc en pyjama qu'il reçut Severus Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Un homme de haute taille, vêtu d'une longue cape noire malgré la chaleur de l'été, avec un visage encadré par de longs cheveux noirs d'un aspect douteux et un long nez crochu (tout était long chez cet homme ma parole !) toisa d'un air sévère le ''jeune'' homme en face de lui. Tom se sentit tout de suite intimidé, Harry avait raison, il faisait peur...

"Hé bien, allez-vous vous poussez pour que je puisse entrer ou préférez vous attendre les premières chutes de neige ?", dit-il d'une voix de glace en guise de bonjour.

Tom s'écarta précipitamment pour le laisser passer, Rogue pénétra dans le hall d'entrée avec un reniflement dédaigneux, visiblement se retrouver dans cette maison ne l'enchantait guère. "Je vois que vous avez déjà adopté les habitudes des gryffondors, à moins que ce ne soit Potter qui n'ait déteins sur vous, quelle est donc cet accoutrement ?!"

"Euh..."

Avisant son boxer et son t-shirt gris, Tom se sentit profondément gêné, il remonta en quatrième vitesse à l'étage pour se changer en laissant-là son professeur. Il enfila vite fait une robe de sorcier noire qu'il avait trouvé parmi les affaires que Dumbledore lui avait apportées et redescendit tout aussi vite rejoindre son irascible professeur.

Rogue ne se trouvait plus dans le hall mais l'attendait à présent dans le salon, le voyant entrer dans sa nouvelle tenue, il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait : "Cela vous correspond déjà mieux... Riddle", prononça t-il une expression étrange sur le visage.

Il fit apparaître un parchemin d'un petit coup de baguette et poursuivit : "Je vous ai préparé un programme de remise à niveau que vous devrez suivre à la lettre cet été, suis-je clair ?"

Tom hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, il sentait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contredire cet homme là si on voulait rester en vie. Il saisit le parchemin et y jeta un coup d'œil ; chaque jour, il devrait s'entraîner à lancer des sorts et à confectionner des potions. Les premiers jours étaient consacrés aux sorts de base de première, deuxième année, puis de troisième année et ainsi de suite. Rogue fit apparaître un deuxième parchemin ainsi qu'une pile de livres conséquente.

"Ce sont les livres de toutes les matières confondues, jusqu'à la cinquième année et la liste de tous les sorts ainsi que leurs définitions et leurs applications. Il va sans dire que vous devrez bien évidement avoir tout lu et tous les connaître avant la fin des vacances", annonça t-il d'un ton narquois.

Il défit le lien du parchemin qui se déroula jusqu'au sol et continua sa course sur le parquet du salon. Voyant la liste plus qu'impressionnante, Tom ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Face à la mine déconfite de son élève, Rogue eut un léger sourire moqueur. Mais très vite, Tom se reprit, il avait en fait soif d'apprendre, Harry lui avait dit qu'il était bon élève, très bon même, il avait hâte de réintégrer ces connaissances. Il releva la tête, une lueur de défi dans le regard :

"Bien professeur", répondit-il poliment. "Comme vous voudrez".

Et sans plus attendre, il saisit le premier livre de sortilège de la pile et se mit à le lire. De temps en temps, il lançait un sort mentionné dans le bouquin et affichait une expression satisfaite quand il le réussissait. A chaque fois. Rapidement, il arriva à la fin du livre, le reposa et prit le tome suivant, qui cette fois-ci traitait de métamorphose.

Voyant que Tom assimilait les connaissances à une vitesse ahurissante, Rogue ne put se retenir de marmonner son agacement : Évidement, il ne pouvait en être autrement... Tom ne réagit pas à la remarque, trop concentré sur sa lecture, il transforma distraitement d'un petit coup de baguette une mouche qui volait près de son oreille en un jolie papillon. Rogue poussa un soupir, il n'avait même pas prononcé la formule...

"Je vois que vous vous en sortez très bien, je repasserai dans quelques jours pour suivre la progression de votre apprentissage et pour vous aider à confectionner des potions."

Tom murmura un vague au revoir sans prendre la peine de lever le nez de sa lecture. Rogue secoua la tête d'un air irrité, et s'apprêta à partir mais arrivé au seuil de la porte, il se retourna, observant de ses yeux onyx son ancien maître plongé dans ses livres. Un éclat inquiétant traversa son regard puis il disparu.

Au Terrier, Harry ne fut guère réveillé de façon plus douce, un grand roux sauta sur son lit et lui cria dans les oreilles pour l'obliger à se lever et venir jouer au Quidditch avec lui, Ginny et Hermione. Il était arrivé la veille au Terrier et avait été accueilli à grands cris et grandes effusions de la part de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille. Molly Weasley avait une nouvelle fois déploré à quel point il était maigre et avait insisté pour qu'il avale un morceau bien qu'il ait déjà mangé avec Tom, juste avant de partir.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient bombardé de question à propos du sujet ''Tom'', en privé. Le Terrier accueillant, en effet, une invitée surprise sous la (magnifique) forme de Fleur, apprenant par la même occasion la nouvelle de son futur mariage avec Bill. Nouvelle qui ne faisait visiblement pas plaisir à tout le monde au vu de l'humeur renfrognée de Mme Weasley lorsque Fleur tenait l'un de ses fameux discours sur « Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire dans cette maison, à part si on aime la cuisine et les poulets ».

Le ressentiment qu'éprouvaient Ron et Hermione à l'égard de Tom avait paru s'alléger lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il se comportait de façon tout à fait normal, et qu'il était même d'une compagnie plutôt agréable mais Ginny n'avait pu retenir une exclamation de mépris quand Harry leur avait raconté son après-midi. Il avait d'ailleurs attendu qu'elle s'en aille avant de leur parler de la prophétie qui l'avait reliée à Voldemort. Leur réaction fut telle qu'il l'avait imaginé, horrifiée puis soulagée qu'Harry n'ait plus à accomplir un pareil destin. Le reste de la journée avait filé comme un éclair de feu, qu'Harry s'empressa d'attraper pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Il n'avait plus joué au Quidditch depuis qu'Ombrage l'en avait privé à vie, mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait rejouer cette année. Sur cette réjouissante perspective, Harry descendit sur le terrain affronté le redoutable duo Weasley.

Les jours passèrent, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, apportant son lot de bonnes nouvelles. Depuis la chute du Seigneur noir, tous les mangemorts avaient fini par être arrêtés, les géants étaient retournés dans leur montagne, et le ministère de la magie avait choisi de suivre les conseils de Dumbledore en leur envoyant des émissaires de paix. Et Fudge avait été forcé de démissionner à cause de son incompétence notable et pour son aveuglement face au retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ; le poste avait été une nouvelle fois proposé à Dumbledore mais ce dernier, comme à son habitude, avait aimablement refusé au profit de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry envoyait régulièrement des lettres à Tom pour savoir comment cela se passait avec Rogue. Apparemment, il en ressortait qu'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, Rogue se contentant de lui donner des instructions et Tom de les appliquer invariablement à la perfection.

Harry finissait une de ses lettres avec un sourire, Tom assimilait les sortilèges avec une facilité à faire pâlir de jalousie Hermione, mais en même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il ne les avait jamais pratiqués. Un cri provenant du rez-de-chaussée le tira de sa lecture, il reconnaissait la voix de la jeune fille qui semblait passablement surexcitée. Descendant l'escalier pour voir de quoi il retournait, il vit à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine quatre chouettes hulottes voler en direction du Terrier. Les BUSES étaient enfin arrivées.

Hermione ne cessait de pousser des couinements terrifiés en sautant sur place : "Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !"

Tandis que Ron se demandait pourquoi il y en avait quatre alors qu'il n'était que trois à avoir passer leurs BUSES cette année.

Les oiseaux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte et s'alignèrent en face de leurs destinataires. Harry vit qu'il y avait deux lettres à son nom. La première, qu'il ouvrit d'une main fébrile, contenait ses résultats. Il parcourut le parchemin, respirant plus facilement à mesure qu'il découvrait ses notes. Parfait, il avait obtenu un « Optimal » en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et des « Effort exceptionnel» en Métamorphose, Botanique, Sortilège, Potion et Soin aux créatures magiques. Il avait même réussi l'Astronomie alors qu'il n'avait rempli que la moitié de sa carte, quant à la divination et l'histoire de la magie, et bien ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Pendant que Ron et Hermione finissaient de lire leur propre lettre, et que Mrs Weasley félicitait son fils, Harry ouvrit la deuxième lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle contenait également un relevé de notes, au nom d'Elvy Riddle ainsi qu'une note manuscrite. Harry reconnut aisément l'écriture élégante de Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais accompagner Elvy sur le Chemin de Traverse lors de ses achats scolaires. Nous ne pouvons effectivement pas le laisser enfermé tout l'été au Square Grimmaurd, toutefois, le danger que quelqu'un le reconnaisse est toujours présent. Je t'envoie donc un charme de protection que tu devras porter sur toi, il fera en sorte que toute personne que vous croiserez ne vous prêtera que peu d'attention et vous oubliera instantanément. Le charme agira sur un périmètre d'environ 10 mètres, prends donc garde à ne pas le perdre de vue._

_En te souhaitant d'excellentes vacances, je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps : Voici les notes obtenues par Elvy lors de sa cinquième année, je te serai gré de les lui faire parvenir._

Une fois sa lecture achevée, Harry regarda dans l'enveloppe. Elle contenait un bracelet en argent tout simple mais qui brillait d'une lueur légèrement bleuté. Puis il reporta son attention sur les résultats de Tom ; des O s'alignaient dans une colonne parfaite. Harry eut un sourire. _*Évidement..._ *

Tom avait obtenu la note maximale dans toutes ses matières principales et également dans ses options Arithmancie et Études des Runes.

Ron lui arracha soudainement le parchemin des mains en s'écriant : "Au fait, c'est pour qui celui là !?"

Harry perdit immédiatement le sourire, tandis que les sourcils de Ron s'arquèrent de façon inquiétante alors qu'il parcourait la feuille. Curieuse, Hermione se pencha par dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Très vite, Ron lâcha le relevé avec une moue dégoûtée, quant à Hermione elle semblait passablement vexée de voir qu'il s'en était aussi bien sorti. Harry ramassa le parchemin et s'empressa de changer de sujet en demandant à voir les bulletins de ses deux amis.

Alors qu'il félicitait Hermione pour ses dix « Optimal », il songea à la lettre que Tom lui avait envoyée ce matin. A aucun moment l'Arithmancie ou les Études des Runes n'avaient été mentionnés parmi les matières que lui enseignait Rogue. Pris d'une idée soudaine, il coupa Hermione dans son monologue sur « Maintenant on va devoir préparer les ASPICS » :

"Hermione, ça te déranges si je t'emprunte tes livres d'Arithmancie et de Runes ?"

Étonnée, elle lui répondit d'un ton enjoué : "Non bien sûr que non Harry ! Tu as décidé de les étudier toi aussi ?" demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoirs.

"Euh non... Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Tom", acheva t-il, embarrassé.

La jeune fille le regarda, interdite : "Pour... Tu-sais-qui ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'il avait lancé le sujet, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

"Oui pour Tom rectifia t-il inconsciemment. Tu comprends, il a réussi ces deux options mais Rogue ne les lui enseigne pas, donc je me suis dit que..."

Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase tant les yeux de la gryffondor lançaient des éclairs, alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans un mutisme pesant, répugnant apparemment à hurler dans la cuisine de Mrs Weasley. Elle préféra quitter la pièce telle une furie furieuse.

Ron, qui n'avait pas suivi la scène, observa Hermione partir en trombe et lança à Harry : "Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"

Harry lâcha un juron et sans répondre à Ron, il partit immédiatement à la poursuite de son amie. Arrivée à l'angle du couloir, il aperçut une crinière ébouriffée disparaître, il s'empressa de rattraper la jeune fille et il lui agrippa le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. "Hermione, attends voyons, ne sois pas bête... ". Il s'arrêta immédiatement en regrettant ses paroles, dire à Hermione qu'elle était bête n'était peut être pas la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner.

Cette dernière le fixait en effet d'un air furibond. "Bête ? Mais oui bien sûr, je suis tellement plus stupide que ton « nouvel » ami, Harry !" s'énerva-t-elle. "Et maintenant lâches-moi, tu veux bien ?"

"Non, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu te comporteras réellement comme une idiote, Hermione !"

Interloquée, Hermione se tut, et Harry poursuivit d'une voix plus douce : "Hermione, je te connais maintenant depuis bientôt six ans, et tu es la meilleure élève de notre année, tu penses que je pourrais croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu es stupide ?"

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais son visage rosit légèrement sous la gêne.

"Réfléchis, qu'ai-je demandé de si inconcevable à tes yeux ? Le fait que ces livres soient pour Tom est un fait mais lui permettre de continuer ces matières n'apportera rien de mauvais", commença-t-il dans une tentative de convaincre son amie. "Au contraire, il y aura un élève de plus qui s'y intéresse, tu as toi même dis que tu déplorais qu'il n'y ait que peu de participants à ces cours, non ?"

Harry termina sa plaidoirie, une lueur d'excuse dans le regard et un timide sourire aux lèvres, il pencha légèrement la tête, en attendant le verdict final de son amie.

Observant sa mimique et son air de chien battu, Hermione ne put que sourire à son tour. Reprenant son air renfrogné, elle donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Harry en grommelant : "Bon, bon, d'accord ! Mais il n'a pas intérêt à les abîmer car sinon, tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était, je le transforme en crapaud !"

Harry rigola franchement : "Merci Herm', t'es géniale !"

Puis, il remonta à l'étage préparer le colis pour Tom, sous le regard songeur de son amie.

Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Harry passa la plupart de son temps à jouer au Quidditch dans le verger des Weasley, tout en continuant sa correspondance avec Tom. Ce dernier avait été enchanté par ses notes et l'avait également chaleureusement remercié pour les livres et avait promis qu'il remercierait Hermione lorsqu'il la rencontrerait à la rentrée (à la demande de Harry). Il avait aussi demandé de façon régulière quand Harry viendrait le voir. Mais à chaque fois que le jeune homme émettait cette idée, la famille Weasley trouvait une excuse de dernière minute pour l'en empêcher, la dernière en date étant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir le jour de son anniversaire.

Le lendemain de la célébration de son seizième anniversaire, ils reçurent la liste des livres de Poudlard - dont celle de Tom - et Harry s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Cette fois-ci, son argument pour rendre visite à Tom était inattaquable, Dumbledore lui même y ayant consenti : "Mrs Weasley, il faut bien quelqu'un pour accompagner Tom sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous ne souhaiteriez tout de même pas qu'il puisse se balader tout seul, non ? " demanda t-il innocemment.

La mère de son ami pinça les lèvres. "Bien sûr que non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce n'est pas Severus Rogue qui s'en occupe ? " dit-elle d'un air sévère.

"Oui, mais Dumbledore m'a confié le charme magique. De plus, Tom veut s'y rendre avec moi, cela serait trop étrange de le lui refuser, il pourrait avoir des soupçons. Vous comprenez ?", expliqua t-il avec toute la patience qu'il lui restait, c'est à dire, pas beaucoup.

Il adorait cette femme qui était presque une mère pour lui, mais dès fois, elle était vraiment trop étouffante... "Alors peut-être que nous pourrions y aller tous ensembles ?" tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Harry poussa un soupir : "Non Mrs Weasley, je sais que vous souhaitez aller voir les jumeaux et passez une bonne journée. La journée ne pourra pas être agréable pour vous, si Tom est présent. Je ne pense pas que vous parveniez à passer outre vos préjugés."

Molly grimaça mais finit par hocher la tête. "Soit prudent alors mon chéri, je sais qu'il n'y a apparemment plus de danger mais..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Weasley, vous savez bien que je fais toujours attention", dit-il dans un sourire.

Puis il utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd et disparut sous le regard inquiet des Weasley et de ses amis.

Il réapparut dans la cheminée de la cuisine du Square, épousseta ses vêtements noirs de suie, appela Tom pour l'avertir de son arrivée – ne lui ayant pas précisé d'heure – et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Alors, il regarda enfin pleinement la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri. Pendant un instant, il crut s'être une nouvelle fois trompé de destination. Les peintures avaient été entièrement refaites, plus aucune lézarde n'apparaissait, plus aucun grain de poussière, plus aucune vaisselle sale. Les plans de travail de la cuisine étaient reluisant de propreté et semblaient comme neufs, il en était de même pour le carrelage qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été posé la veille.

Alors qu'Harry fixait la pièce complètement ahuri, il entendit des pieds martelés l'escalier et Tom surgit face à lui, un sourire illuminant son visage : "Harry !", cria t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Harry le reçut maladroitement et le serra brièvement avant de l'écarter avec douceur, il était encore trop éberlué pour se laisser aller aux effusions des retrouvailles. Voyant son air ébahi, Tom rigola :

"Alors ça te plaît ? Et toute la maison a retrouvé sa splendeur, pas seulement la cuisine !" déclara t-il fièrement.

Sortant de sa contemplation béate, Harry se tourna vers le prodige de la baguette : "Mais... Comment as-tu réussi ça en si peu de temps ?"

"Après avoir terminé de lire tous les livres que Rogue m'a apporté, je lui ai demandé de la documentation supplémentaire et voilà, le résultat, alors, tu ne m'as pas dit si ça te plaisait ou pas ?" demanda t-il légèrement anxieux.

Harry secoua la tête, complètement stupéfait. Incroyable, il avait non seulement intégré cinq années d'étude en quelques semaines à peine mais il était également allé beaucoup plus loin, jamais un étudiant ordinaire n'aurait réussi pareil exploit.

"Si, si, c'est génial, Elvy" finit-il par répondre, en lui souriant.

Les yeux rouges du ''jeune'' homme brillèrent d'un reflet énigmatique : "Au fait, Harry, joyeux anniversaire !"

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

A suivre...


	8. Une virée bien inattendue

Chapitre 8 : Une virée bien inattendue

Tom pointa brusquement sa baguette en direction du gryffondor et avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, un trait de lumière rouge fusa sur le jeune homme. Harry ferma les yeux, se préparant à une intense douleur mais au lieu de ça, il ne ressentit qu'une douce chaleur au niveau de ses paupières. Surpris, il rouvrit prudemment les yeux, les cligna plusieurs fois de suite en essayant d'éclaircir sa vue devenue brouillée. Mais la sensation de floue persistait, Harry commença à paniquer quand deux mains lui saisir ses lunettes.

"J'espère que mon cadeau te plait, Harry", fit Tom d'un ton joyeux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, observant la pièce redevenue limpide. Sa vue... Il voyait ! Il voyait parfaitement net sans ses lunettes, incroyable !

Harry se tourna face à Tom, complètement éberlué : "Tu m'as amélioré la vue ? " s'exclama t-il

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit encore : "Oui, je voulais te faire un cadeau spécial, et tu sais quoi ? Tu as de très jolis yeux, Harry", termina t-il d'une voix douce.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur via les cheminées, transport qui commençait à devenir familier pour Tom mais auquel il avait encore bien du mal à s'habituer. Même s'il devait l'avouer, c'était bien pratique. Tom lança un regard circulaire, examinant le pub un peu miteux ; de nombreux clients se trouvaient là, à boire et à discuter autour de tables en bois. L'ambiance semblait détendue et amicale malgré l'aspect peu reluisant des lieux.

Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Le charme semblait fonctionner, sinon ils auraient déjà été assaillis par des gens qui voulaient avoir l'illustre honneur de serrer la main au survivant. Harry se demanda même un instant s'il n'allait pas conserver ce bracelet pour toujours. Sur cette idée amusante, il entraîna Tom, qui observait le pub d'un air curieux, en direction de l'arrière-cour. Tom, le patron du pub releva la tête à leur passage mais ne les interpella nullement, contrairement à son habitude. Harry tapota les briques avec sa baguette et l'arche de pierre apparut, dévoilant le Chemin de Traverse aux yeux de Tom qui fut immédiatement fasciné. Une foule de sorciers et sorcières faisaient leurs courses, on voyait également un nombre important d'étudiants de Poudlard, qui, eux aussi, faisaient leurs achats scolaires. Un joyeux brouhaha et une grande agitation régnaient sur les lieux. Tom fut instantanément attiré par les vitrines bariolées, regorgeant d'objets magiques plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Harry se dépêcha de le suivre, il ne devait surtout pas le perdre de vue, c'était primordial. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans un magasin de chaudrons.

"Attends Elvy, il faut d'abord que nous allions à Gringotts !"

"Gringotts ?" répéta t-il d'un air interrogatif en se retournant.

"Oui, la banque des sorciers. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tout est gratuit ?" demanda Harry d'un ton railleur.

Tom s'empourpra : "Bien sûr que non ! Je ne savais pas que la banque portait ce nom, c'est tout", se défendit-il.

"Mais oui, mais oui..." poursuivit Harry, amusé par sa réaction.

Tom commença à s'énerver, puis avisant le sourire en coin de son ami, il répliqua d'un ton boudeur : "Ha ha, très drôle !"

"Rho, fais pas la tête Elvy, je te taquinais !" s'exclama Harry, rieur.

Mais Tom continua de marcher sans ralentir et Harry dut accélérer le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Harry réitéra ses paroles mais Tom se murait dans le silence, semblant ne pas vouloir pardonner aussi facilement la boutade du jeune homme. Ne riant plus du tout, Harry tendit la main pour saisir le bras de Tom afin de le forcer à s'arrêter. Il se pencha vers lui. "Ne te fâches pas, Elvy, je plaisantais. Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas si drôle finalement", murmura t-il d'un ton contrit.

Tout à un coup, ce dernier se retourna brusquement, un sourire étrange sur le visage : "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour te faire pardonner ?" demanda t-il, énigmatique.

Interloqué, Harry répondit sans trop réfléchir : "Euh, ce que tu veux, Elvy."

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit.

"Alors, quand nous aurons terminé nos achats, je veux aller à Londres, d'accord ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, normalement il avait pour consigne de ''garder'' Tom sur le Chemin de Traverse mais... Bah, ce n'était pas bien grave, ils pouvaient faire un écart, Tom se comportait si bien jusqu'à présent, puis il ne voulait pas le contrarier d'avantage.

"D'accord", répondit-il finalement. "Tu n'es plus en colère, Elvy ?"

"Je ne l'ai jamais été" déclara Tom, dans un sourire diabolique.

Puis, il reprit sa marche en direction de Gringott, comme si de rien n'était. Harry en resta stupéfié. Retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole, il lança à Tom, offusqué : "Tu... tu m'as manipulé ?"

Tom répliqua en rigolant : "Ça t'apprendra à te moquer d'un amnésique, Harry !"

Secouant la tête d'un air effaré, Harry choisit finalement d'en rire et rattrapa le sorcier qui arrivait à hauteur de l'édifice de marbre blanc.

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans l'imposant hall de pierres de Gringott. Des gobelins affairés se tenaient le long des comptoirs où des files de clients attendaient leurs tours. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place derrière un couple de sorciers et patientèrent. Tom observa les créatures, intrigué. Il avait lu quelques écrits qui traitaient des gobelins mais ces derniers parlaient surtout des révoltes et il s'en était forgé une image de bête sanguinaire et vicieuse. Image faussée, comme il s'en rendit vite compte à la vue des gobelins très ordonnés, qui donnaient plutôt une impression de bureaucrates disciplinés, intelligents et respectueux. Le monde des sorciers était décidément plein de surprises. Harry lui aussi observait la banque, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait mais il était toujours aussi impressionné par l'immensité des lieux. Leur tour arriva enfin, un vieux gobelin, au visage fripé, lui demanda un gage de son identité lorsque Harry lui fit part de sa requête. Il tendit alors une petite clé dorée. Le gobelin hocha la tête et fit signe à un autre gobelin, plus jeune, de conduire ces deux clients à leur coffre. Alors que la petite créature les entraînait dans le dédale de pierres, Harry se souvint du mode de transport de la banque et eut une pensée ironique pour Tom, lui qui avait déjà du mal à s'habituer aux voyages en cheminée !

Ils arrivèrent au wagonnet, le gobelin grimpa à l'intérieur suivi de Harry. Tom observa le chariot d'un air circonspect, cela n'avait pas l'air bien solide... Mais, ne voulant pas passer pour un poltron, il prit place au côté d'Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un sourire un peu railleur : "Les chariots vont très vite, Elvy. J'espère que ça ira pour toi..." termina t-il innocemment.

Tom ne répondit rien mais fusilla du regard son ami, à croire qu'il n'avait pas retenu la leçon la dernière fois...

Le wagonnet commença à avancer sous la directive du gobelin, puis très rapidement, il prit de l'allure. Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs de la terre, tournant, virant, dans tous les sens à une vitesse folle. Mais Tom n'en était aucunement effrayé, au contraire, il était complètement grisé par la rapidité de l'engin, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux grands ouverts, les plongeant dans les abysses souterrains de Gringott. Harry lui avait dit que la banque s'enfonçait des kilomètres sous terre. Il mourrait d'envie de descendre tout en bas mais bien vite, le chariot ralentit à l'approche de leur destination, à son grand regret. Ils sortirent du wagon, en marchant doucement pour retrouver l'équilibre.

"Alors Elvy ? Pas trop éprouvé ?" demanda Harry, d'un ton identique à sa remarque précédente.

Tom sourit et répondit, espiègle :

"Non, pas le moins du monde, j'ai même hâte de recommencer et toi, tu tiens encore debout ?" renvoya t-il sur le même ton railleur.

Surpris, Harry le regarda et vit qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas du tout l'air affecté. Ils se mirent à rire tout deux, sous le regard perplexe du gobelin qui sut, toutefois, rester très professionnel et attendit sagement que ces clients aient terminé.

Une fois sa bourse remplie à ras bord, Harry et Tom repartirent dans le labyrinthe de rails et remontèrent à une vitesse tout aussi fulgurante jusqu'à la surface. Arrivé la haut - sous le rappel de Tom - Harry échangea un peu de sa monnaie sorcière contre de la moldue, en prévision de leur virée à Londres. Puis, ils ressortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé mais ils leur restaient encore plusieurs heures avant la fermeture des magasins. Harry jeta un œil à sa liste de fournitures et demanda à Tom à quelle boutique il désirait se rendre en premier. Sans surprise, ce dernier voulut aller immédiatement à Fleury et Bott. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la librairie, Tom lança à Harry :

"Au fait, comment je fais moi pour m'acheter mes affaires ?"

"Ah ! s'écria Harry. J'avais complètement oublié, je l'ai reçu en même temps que les listes dit-il, tout en farfouillant dans les poches de sa veste.

Il sortit une petite bourse de cuire et la tendit à Tom.

"Tiens, c'est une bourse scolaire donnée à tous les élèves qui... euh en ont besoin", expliqua t-il un peu gêné.

Tom hocha la tête et le remercia. Puis il regarda à l'intérieur, son visage ne reflétait rien mais Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'y a t-il ?"

Tom se mordit les lèvres et répondit, hésitant :

"Rien, rien... C'est jusque je ne vais pas pouvoir m'acheter tous les livres que je souhaitais finalement...", finit-il par dire d'un ton déçu.

"Allons ne sois pas bête, après le cadeau que tu m'as fait, je peux bien t'offrir deux trois petites choses !" s'exclama Harry.

Tom commença à protester mais il fut coupé par le doigt du jeune homme posé sur ses lèvres.

"Chut" dit-il en souriant. "Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non."

Après avoir forcé Tom à limiter son nombre d'ouvrages et à quitter la librairie, les deux amis enchaînèrent les boutiques dans une frénésie dépensière. Tous leurs achats scolaires effectués, ils s'accordèrent une pause chez le glacier Fortarôme. Ils s'étaient tout deux achetés de nouvelles robes pour Poudlard chez Mme Guipure et Harry avait pu constater qu'il n'y avait pas que les vêtements moldus qui allaient parfaitement au jeune homme, bien au contraire. Toutefois, cette vision le dérangeait un peu, Tom en robe noire ressemblait beaucoup trop à.... Tom Jedusor. Or, il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas alors qu'il passait une aussi bonne journée. Puis, Tom avait paru si content lors des essayages, une joie si humaine que la comparaison s'était amoindrie, jusqu'à quasiment devenir irréelle.

Tom mangeait sa glace avec appétit, découvrant avec plaisir cette nouvelle saveur inédite pour lui, d'autant plus avec les innombrables parfums proposés chez Fortarôme. Harry, lui aussi, dégustait son sorbet aux raisins pétillants, tout en observant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch juste en face de la terrasse où ils s'étaient installés. Un Éclair de feu y trônait bien mis en évidence ainsi que de nombreux accessoires d'entretien des balais. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de Quidditch avec Tom mais il voulait absolument lui faire essayer, toutefois pour ça, il faudrait qu'il ait un balais... Se levant subitement de sa chaise, il lança à Tom :

"Attends-moi là, je reviens !"

Et il traversa la rue pour s'engouffrer dans la boutique. Tom regarda le jeune homme partir, avec amusement, il n'avait rien dit mais il avait bien remarqué l'intérêt particulier de son ami pour cette boutique. Il avait lu deux trois choses sur ce sport mais il ne savait pas très bien en quoi il consistait réellement. Visiblement, Harry en était un pratiquant assidu.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, et il ne revenait toujours pas... Ennuyé que Harry l'ait oublié ainsi, obnubilé par le Quidditch, Tom se leva à son tour et décida d'aller se promener dans les ruelles qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorées.

Harry contemplait les différents balais disposés devant lui. Il voulait en acheter un à Tom, mais lequel ? Il pouvait facilement lui acheter un Éclair de feu, cependant, cela serait dépenser bien beaucoup d'argents pour quelqu'un qui n'aimerait peut-être même pas ce sport au final... Puis il n'avait jamais envisagé d'acheter un pareil cadeau à son meilleur ami Ron, à la fois parce que c'était impensable qu'il accepte un tel présent et également parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait offrir ainsi à la légère. Certes son parrain l'avait fait pour lui, mais c'était bien différent. Comment réagiraient ses amis et la famille Weasley s'il offrait un balai de course haut de gamme à Tom... Cette simple idée le fit grimacer. Toutefois, rien ne lui empêchait d'en prendre un moins performant, _*Peut être un Brossdur 7 comme Ron..._ *. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à son achat, une sensation désagréable le saisit, une impression de manque et de vulnérabilité étrange. Perturbé, il regarda par la vitre du magasin, et ce qu'il y vit ou plutôt qu'il ne vit pas le fit tressaillir. Tom n'était plus assis à la terrasse du glacier ! * _Le périmètre du bracelet est de dix mètres...*_ Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il sortit en trombe de la boutique. Une fois dans la rue, il regarda de tout côté afin d'apercevoir le ''jeune'' homme mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était visible nulle part. Il commença à courir entre les passants, quand le malaise qu'il ressentait s'accentua soudainement, le coupant dans son élan. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et fit demi-tour, faisant refluer cette étrange impression. Il continua à suivre cet indicateur insolite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination.

Tom regardait les boutiques de l'Allée où il s'était engagé par curiosité. Elles étaient bien différentes de la rue animée qu'il venait juste de quitter. Ces dernières étaient au contraire sombres et tristes, mal entretenues, proposant des objets de nature plutôt sinistre : des têtes réduites, des choses mortes flottant dans des bocaux emplis de formol, des araignées vivantes... Alors qu'il frissonnait en passant devant la devanture d'un magasin d'organes, une exclamation étouffée le sortit de sa contemplation morbide. Il se retourna et fit face à un vieux monsieur étrange qui le regardait avec une expression de terreur profonde. Tom fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand le vieillard fit soudainement volte-face pour s'engouffrer dans une boutique en claquant la porte. De plus en plus décontenancé, Tom voulut le suivre quand une voix l'appela dans son dos.

"Elvy ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu m'as fait peur à disparaître d'un coup comme ça !"

Soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé rapidement, Harry accéléra le pas afin de réduire la distance qui les séparait encore.

"Excuse-moi, Harry" murmura Tom, distraitement, en fixant la porte qui affichait à présent une pancarte « Fermé »

Harry suivit son regard et grimaça intérieurement en avisant le nom de l'enseigne « BARJOW ET BEURK », il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de sa dernière visite dans ce magasin... Puis, il reposa son regard sur son ami, il avait l'air perturbé par quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Un problème ?" demanda t-il en espérant que ce n'était pas les objets de magie noire qui l'avaient mis dans cet état.

"Hum, c'est juste que cet homme là, qui tient ce magasin..." commença t-il, incertain.

"Oui ?" l'encouragea Harry

"Il a été pris d'une peur panique quand il m'a vu, je ne comprends pas..."

Harry se tétanisa _*Merde !*._ Barjow, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, avait vu Tom et surtout l'avait reconnu, c'était une catastrophe ! Avisant le regard inquisiteur de Tom, il s'empressa de balayer ses interrogations. "Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le connais un peu ce vieillard. C'est un fou qui collectionne les trucs bizarres dans sa boutique, un marginal. Il a dû te prendre pour un vampire ou je ne sais quoi."

"Tu crois ?" demanda Tom, songeur

"Mais oui !" répondit aussitôt Harry

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir et dissimuler ses sentiments, comme les cours d'occlumencie l'avaient démontré et il espérait que Tom ne se rendrait compte de rien. Ce dernier avait encore son regard pensif, mais il se détourna finalement de la boutique et emboîta le pas à Harry afin de regagner la rue commerçante. Pendant le trajet, ils ne dirent mots mais les pensées tournoyaient dans la tête d'Harry, dans une furieuse panique. Barjow avait reconnu Tom mais peut-être l'avait-il oublié, comme il était de nouveau sous le charme magique... Harry l'espérait grandement, mais se jura qu'il faudrait qu'il en fasse part à Dumbledore pour connaître les conséquences de son imprudence.

Puisqu'ils avaient terminé leurs achats scolaires, Tom rappela à Harry qu'il lui avait promis une virée à Londres. Ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur et Harry demanda au patron du pub s'ils pouvaient laisser leurs affaires derrière le comptoir, le temps de leur sortie côté moldu. Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête, indifférent. Une fois sortie sur Charing Cross Road, Harry regarda de droite à gauche, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu du côté moldu qu'il ne savait plus trop quelle direction prendre pour se rendre à Trafalgar Square. Tom observa les voitures et les passants, pas la moindre étincelle de magie de ce côté-ci, toutefois un nombre incroyable de librairies s'alignaient face à lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais il secoua la tête avec regret, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu aller en ville. Hésitant toujours, Harry demanda à Tom ce qu'il souhaitait faire à Londres.

"Je veux faire le tour des boutiques de vêtements", répondit-il.

Surpris, Harry lui rétorqua : "Mais, tu n'en as pas assez ? Puis on vient juste d'acheter des robes."

"Je sais", dit-il simplement. "Mais tu as dit que tu ferais ce que je voudrais", rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Harry soupira puis commença à marcher dans la direction qu'il espérait être la bonne. La requête étrange de son ami lui apportait un problème supplémentaire, lui qui pensait qu'il voudrait simplement aller voir les monuments ou les musées... Des boutiques de vêtements, non mais vraiment ! Qui aurait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était si féru de mode ? Seulement voilà, des magasins de fringues moldus, il n'en avait jamais fréquenté un seul, tout ses vêtements étant des vieux habits de Dudley. Bah, après tout, ils finiraient bien par en trouver un qui conviendrait à sa majesté...

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à parcourir les rayons d'une belle boutique du centre-ville, Tom empilant un monticule de vêtements sur les bras d'Harry, qui commençaient à être bien chargés. A chaque nouvelle veste, pantalon ou chemise, Harry grimaçait, en se demandant si Tom souhaitait habiller tous les gardes de la Reine avec. Voyant que le ''jeune'' homme se dirigeait vers un nouveau portant, il trouva le courage de protester un peu : "Elvy, j'étouffe..." parvint-il à souffler, à travers la pile d'habits.

Tom se retourna, étonné. Avisant la hauteur, il rigola en s'exclamant : "Ah désolé Harry, je me suis laissé emporté. J'avais tellement envie de te choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux !"

"Quoi ?" dit-il, stupéfait

"C'est pour toi Harry, tu n'avais pas compris ?" déclara Tom avec un sourire espiègle.

Et il propulsa Harry dans les cabines en lui ordonnant de lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait choisi. Le gryffondor pesta mais finit par se plier au caprice de Tom. Il s'y adonna finalement avec d'autant plus de plaisir que c'était une grande première pour lui, si on ne comptait pas les essayages de robes de Poudlard. Il enfila les premiers vêtements de la pile, en essayant de coordonner un tant soit peu sa tenue, bien qu'il soit loin d'être un expert la dedans. De toute manière, les couleurs choisies par Tom étaient toutes assez semblables : noir, bleu, blanc, vert foncé, anthracite...

Il commença par une chemise noire à manches longues, avec des liserés bleus turquoise. C'était une chemise cintrée, ce qui lui fit toute de suite bizarre, lui qui n'avait jamais porté que les sweat-shirts trop larges de Dudley. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Puis, il enfila un jean bleu foncé, serré mais pas trop. Tom avait vraiment l'œil, il avait parfaitement déterminé sa taille. Quelque peu gêné de jouer au mannequin, Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste nerveux en écartant doucement les rideaux de la cabine.

Tom patientait sur un des fauteuils mis à la disposition des clients, il avait hâte de voir le résultat. Le rideau s'ouvrit enfin dévoilant le jeune homme. Tom en resta subjugué, Harry était magnifique. Sa chemise noire et bleue soulignait à merveille sa taille fine mais néanmoins musclée et son jean ajusté ne faisait qu'accentuer la longueur de ses jambes. Il avait un petit air de démon de la séduction, avec son regard vert brillant, ses lèvres légèrement rougies et ses cheveux noirs, décoiffés de façon tout à fait indécente. Tom ne put s'empêcher de détailler le garçon de haut en bas, le faisant rougir de gêne. Se détournant rapidement, il tourna le dos à Tom pour se regarder dans la glace. Tom put alors voir que son jean ne faisait pas que mouler à la perfection ses jambes... Alors qu'Harry s'admirait dans le miroir, étonné de voir à quel point cela lui allait bien, Tom souriait. Il avait eu raison, Harry était parfait à présent, il était déjà un splendide diamant brut mais maintenant il resplendissait de mille feux et ce superbe joyaux serait désormais sien.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique, les bras un peu plus chargés qu'en entrant et la bourse un peu plus légère. Mais ils étaient globalement satisfaits, Harry avait entièrement renouvelé sa garde-robe et il était heureux d'avoir enfin des vêtements bien à lui. Et Tom s'était également acheté quelques petites choses pour étoffer un peu son armoire. Le soir approchait et il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

Alors qu'ils retournaient d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à Charing Cross Road, un homme surgit soudainement face à eux, sortant d'une rue latérale. Le regard hagard et un peu fou, il sortit un couteau de sa veste et sans prévenir se jeta sur Tom dans un rugissement animal.

"Elvy !" cria une voix dans un élan désespéré...

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre annonce un tournant dans l'histoire, on entre dans les "choses sérieuses"  
> En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise, n'oubliez pas les commentaires, j'aimerais connaître votre avis.


End file.
